The FBI Agent and the Alpha
by believer76
Summary: Spencer finds somebody has placed several vases of flowers in his house, which is a request to be allowed to court him. Will he accept or not? Alpha/Omega
1. Chapter 1

The FBI Agent and the Alpha

A/n Got this idea from darkjediqueen, from her story Cherished. Thank you for the inspiration.

Part 1

Spencer stared at the four vases that had been placed in his home and he wondered who could be courting him. He had just bought this house a few months ago and renovations were still underway.

The house was perfect, big enough for plenty of children. He had bought the house as an indication that he was ready to start looking for a mate, but he certainly hadn't expected to come upon the flower vases in his own home.

Spencer studied the flowers and realized that these were chocolate cosmos, one of the rarest flowers in the world, originally from New Mexico, though they were available in some places in the States. Someone had either been watching him more closely then he had thought or someone was giving him information about him. It would be hard to narrow down who, because many people knew of his love chocolate. This was the only flower in the world that actually smelled chocolatey.

To have four vases of them, meant whoever his suitor was, really wanted him to accept their courting request. Spencer checked the flower vases looking for a card.

It was only in the last couple of hundred years that Omegas had much more freedom. There had been too many abusive Alphas in the past that had forced an Omega to bond with them only to find out that they weren't suitable or even compatible at all. Suicide had been known to happen, Omegas finding themselves in a situation that they couldn't bear, where they were beaten for no reason, treated as if they were stupid or had their opinions totally disregarded. Omegas had been beaten in the past for offering an opinion in the first place. Alpha's were of the opinion that they only belonged to themselves while Omegas, even Betas were theirs to protect or abuse. Spencer had learned to live with a lot of coddling from the team. He was the only Omega on it, as three were Alphas and the other three were Betas. The Alphas, Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Emily Prentiss were very protective of him.

Finally, he found a card in the fourth vase.

I request the honor of courting you. I have watching for some time and seen you grow into a strong man. One that does not let adversity keep him down. I will be waiting for an acceptance or rejection."

Omegas didn't like sniffing around where they weren't wanted, so the Alpha in question had to let there interest be known. It was the Omegas right to accept or reject that request.

Spencer read the rest of the short note and saw the Hotchner crest down in the corner, though there was no signature. The only Hotchner he knew about was Aaron Hotchner who was owner of one of the biggest companies in Virginia.

Spencer was momentarily puzzled. Had he ever met Aaron Hotchner?

Spencer then remembered about six years ago, when he had gone to a big Christmas party because he had been invited. It had turned out that Hotchner had wanted to lure him into his company knowing he would be a great asset. He had just joined the FBI and was pulled directly into the BAU, thanks to Gideon. Hotchner had been hoping that he had realized he had made a mistake in joining a government law enforcement agency. At the time he had only been there a few months. Unfortunately, for Hotchner, while Spencer didn't like certain aspects of the job, he still loved what he did.

Hotchner had taken it with good grace when he had told him no, Spencer remembered. He had looked disappointed, but that was all.

They had never run into each other since and Spencer had never gone to another Christmas party, even though he had been invited to every single one. Spencer knew though or thought he knew anyway that Hotchner just wanted to try to change his mind. Some years he wasn't home for Christmas anyway, though he could've gone to a couple of them if he had wanted to.

If he wanted to at least court him, he must have been infatuated the one time that he met. He had been quite young when they had met and now he was 30.

Spencer never even thought about the fact that Hotchner had a sister, who was right around his age, probably because he didn't know it.

Spencer thought about it for a few minutes and saw no harm in at least accepting the courting. Not many people know that he was actually bisexual and had dated both.

He would see how things went for awhile with Aaron before he decided. He would only agree to one date at a time. Also since Hotchner wasn't a member the FBI he would make sure that it was clear he would not be giving up his job. He would not be forced to mate with anyone. He knew nothing about this Aaron Hotchner, except what he had heard, as he hadn't bothered to research the man or have Garcia do it. Garcia would've found every single skeleton that was in the man's closet.

He would never bind himself to anyone that curtailed his freedom.

Still, a few dates wouldn't hurt until he saw, though Hotchner didn't seem like an unreasonable man and hadn't taken his rejection of his offer in the wrong way. He had been disappointed but that was all. He hadn't been angry or threatening.

Spencer wrote a simple yes on the back of the card, but knew they were going to have to discuss some things before they went to far. He would drop it off at the post office on his way to work tomorrow.

Spencer dialed his phone knowing that his housekeeper had to have let the man in.

"Please don't be mad," begged Chetna, as soon as she answered the phone.

"I'm not mad, just surprised," Spencer told his housekeeper. Chetna was a little old lady who was at least 60 if she was a day and also Indian in origin. Her name meant power of intellect or alert.

"I made sure I watched her while she was in your house. She never went any farther then the stairs.

"She?" Spencer asked confused.

"Yes, it was a very beautiful woman, with long black hair and very elegant features. She reminded me of someone, but for the life of me I can't remember who."

Spencer tried to work it out and figured that maybe Hotchner had a sister that he had never known about because he had never bothered researching the family. It just hadn't been important, as it wasn't like he didn't have a busy life

"The note that she left me has the Hotchner the family crest," Spencer explained. "The flowers are also some of the rarest in the world and are very hard to obtain from here in the States, though they are more prevalent in Mexico. I figured it had come from Aaron Hotchner, because he was the only one I knew about. Somebody really did their research to know that I love chocolate and these are the only flowers in the world that emit a kind of a chocolate scent."

"Well, now you know that it's likely a sister or possibly a cousin," Chetna said having calmed down what she knew that her employer wasn't upset at her.

"I'm about to find out," Spencer murmured.

"I hope your courting goes well," Chetna said sincerely. "You need someone to come home too."

"I hope it does too," Spencer agreed before saying goodbye.

Spencer placed his answer by the front door on a small table, so he could just pick it up in the morning on his way to work. He did spend some time looking up the Hotchner family. There was no mention of a sister, but Hotchner did have a brother. This told Spencer a few things, one she had been kept out of the public eye deliberately, or two she was using a different last name. It was even possible that this sister was only a half sibling, as both men and women had been known to cheat on each other before. He knew that Garcia could do a much better job researching the Hotchner family history, but he didn't want to tell the team about this, until he had time to access situation. While the team, especially the Alphas would like to see him settled down with a good mate, that wouldn't stop the Alphas from threatening whoever was courting him with bodily harm if they hurt him.

He was just going to have to see what the situation was once they met.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~

"Welcome, Dr. Reid," greeted a handsome man.

This was Aaron Hotchner, Spencer knew as he recognized him from newscasts and also from the one he had met him at that Christmas party. Hotchner was very much in the public eye.

"Mr. Hotchner," Spencer said politely.

"Well, it's nice to know you remember me," Aaron smiled.

"We met once if you remember and I also watch the news, read the papers," Spencer said politely.

This man was definitely a very strong Alpha, Spencer thought. Alphas had a particular scent so it was easy to tell for his species anyway but not for humans.

"I'm so glad you accepted my sister's courting request," Aaron said.

"Let's just say I'm willing to test the waters," Spencer said vaguely.

Aaron nodded at that knowing from all reports that Dr. Spencer Reid was very careful man. He was one of the strongest Omegas in Washington and Virginia, personalitywise. The job he worked wouldn't let him be anything else or he wouldn't've lasted for the last six years. If he was in any way delicate mentally and emotionally he would've quit long since or at least moved to another department.

Also, from all reports he was one of the most intelligent men of his time and Aaron would love to get him to come work for his company, but knew it was, unlikely at least. Dr. Reid had been issued constant invitations to various parties, but mostly for the Christmas one, and he had always sent a polite no thank you after that first one. Aaron figured that he hadn't appreciated being approached with a job offer or maybe he just didn't want to be constantly badgered, even if it was only once a year.

Aaron believed it was more the second one then first, because Dr. Reid wasn't the type to get annoyed just from a single job offer. He probably just hadn't wanted to deal with constant offers, probably didn't have time come to that, as his job kept him quite busy.

"If you'll follow me we have a few things to discuss before you meet my sister, Safina," Aaron said, as he briskly strolled away Spencer following him.

Soon they were seated in an office.

"He said we had a few things to discuss?" Spencer asked Hotchner politely. Spencer's expression was bland and his eyes were totally closed off, from the emotions he was feeling.

Aaron knew that Spencer was hiding his emotions until he knew precisely what was going on. He was very good at the poker face. However, Aaron could smell the emotions just rolling off him, curiosity was the strongest, along with apprehension, with just a hint of anxiety. There was no smell of fear however, and Aaron thought that was very good. Here, was a man that was prepared for what came and who was confident in his abilities, someone who could definitely take care of themselves and didn't really need to be mated at all, except to stave off the loneliness that their kind could fall prey to, and that some Omegas were particularly prone to. Aaron definitely approved and thought his sister had chosen well. Now, it was just time to see if his sister and Spencer were as compatible as he and Safina believed.

Aaron knew that Safina had been infatuated with Spencer Reid, ever since she had met him several years ago, though she hadn't been going by Hotchner at the time, but by his mother's last name before she married, which had been Nicholson. Spencer had been giving a lecture on physics at Georgetown with a large student audience.

Safina had been rather disappointed that the lecturer hadn't even noticed her. Aaron doubted that Dr. Reid had paid attention to any of the student body other then to answer their questions and whether this was on purpose or he was just ethical enough not to want to date somebody younger, Aaron didn't know. Really, there wasn't that much different in the ages or Dr. Reid and his sister, just four years. Of course, it was also possible that Dr. Reid just hadn't been ready to look for a mate until fairly recently, so had ignored all the signs.

When Aaron had learned that Dr. Reid had bought a house he had believed that the young man was finally ready to settle down and so he had informed his sister. Alpha or Omegas didn't buy properties like that unless there were truly ready to start looking for a mate, not unless the house was inherited from someone in the family.

"Yes, I did," Aaron agree calmly. "I have a job offer for you, and no you don't need to quit your job with the FBI in order to accept it. I've learned my lesson there. Of course, if you want to join my company all you have to do is ask, but I will no longer send you invitations."

Spencer relaxed a little at that and nodded.

"I know you have several patents to your name already, and this contract basically says that anything you create, will be produced and sold by my company. You'll of course, get a certain percentage of every product bought and also a certain amount of money when you sell that product to my company."

Aaron pushed the contract in front of him and Spencer read it quickly. It was a more than decent offer Spencer saw.

"This offer is good, even if you're not compatible with my sister or you just decide not to mate," Aaron said. "There's also no time limit on this offer either and so you can think it over for long as you want. I know you're busy with your job with the BAU, but I also know your mind needs to be constantly occupied."

"I'll seriously think about it," Spencer promised. "I hope you don't mind if I send this to my lawyer. The offer is very good, but still..."

"I have no problem with your attorney checking it over," Aaron said calmly. "I was actually expecting you would suggest something like that, as any sensible person would, because no matter how intelligent someone is their specialty might not be business contracts.

Spencer nodded, but really, he shouldn't have expected the Alpha in front of him to get mad, as he ran a very large business after all and you just couldn't lose your temper when you were discussing business, whether that was with one person or more. He had told only good things about Aaron Hotchner and one of those things he had heard was he was a shrewd businessman, as well as honest, bold and he would never allow anyone to take advantage of him or any of his employees. Anybody caught stealing an idea from another employee was fired on the spot. Also, bullying was stamped harshly down on and it didn't matter whether you were gay, a genius, an omega or for any other reason that people bullied others. Spencer had heard that if someone was caught bullying they got three warnings, before they lost at least a week's pay if not more, and were also suspended for the same length of time.

"You know, I never even knew you had a sister," Spencer said. "Of course, I didn't know you had a brother either until I looked you up, but the brother makes sense, since our kind usually have at least twins."

"She's actually my half-sister," Aaron admitted candidly.

"That was one possibility," Spencer said his tone calm. "Once my housekeeper told me that some woman had entered my house to place the flowers. There was no name on the card, so I figured it was you. You were the only Hotchner I knew about in Washington."

"I can see how you would come to that conclusion," Aaron said as he studied the handsome man before him. "Safina has never been in the limelight and she mostly grew up with her father."

That told Spencer who had cheated unless Hotchner's father had been dead beforehand, which was possible.

"Now, I had better introduce you to Safina before she comes in here wondering what's taking so long," Aaron said with a chuckle. "I'll just show you where she's waiting and the two of you can enjoy dinner together."

"Well, this certainly wasn't what I expected," Spencer said.

"What did you expect?" Aaron asked.

"I really expected to meet your sister at some restaurant," Spencer said. "At least this first time. First dates most of the time, don't take place in either the Alpha's or the Omega's home, not unless they've known each other for awhile and then just decide to try to see if they are compatible romantically."

"You'll have your privacy I guarantee it. The chef I hired is one of the best in the city. There'll be no cameras or listening devices spying on you. Safina would kill me or whoever had done such a thing I guarantee it, once she knew. You might not get that in a restaurant, not even in a private room."

Spencer said nothing, but he was thinking that Aaron Hotchner sure was cynical, but then, Spencer supposed he had a right to be. It was easy to plant microphones and cameras since they were very small nowadays, though they didn't have a lot of range. There were a lot of dishonest business owners in the world who would just love to spy on other people to steal their ideas in order to widen their own bottom-line. Spencer also had to consider that his job was dangerous it was possible that he could be spied on his well, so that somebody could set him up for kidnapping.

"Alright then," Spencer said. "Just so you know I left a letter for my team, which they will find if I don't turn up at work tomorrow."

"Cautious aren't you," said Aaron with respect in his tone.

"I work in a dangerous profession, Mr. Hotchner. While I work mostly at police stations, that doesn't mean I haven't been in the field often enough to have many enemies. Those enemies often think they can take advantage of me, just because I'm an Omega or because I'm the youngest or because I appear the weakest link of the team, they often act like I'm stupid or at least naïve. I have been drugged against my will, nearly got addicted to those same drugs, shot at, nearly blown up, had to dig my own grave, well, the list goes on and on. While I would like a family, my life is dangerous and I always thought that FBI agents as well as police officers were bad bets when it comes to marriage and families, but a large percentage of them still get married, even if only a small percentage manages to maintain them all of their lives. The whole team has enemies and one of them could conceivably take me hostage, just to get at one of the others, since we're all pretty close, but even if we weren't the team would still do all they could to rescue the one that had been taken and any enemy would likely figure that was the case. I didn't tell any of the team I was coming here tonight, because I knew that conceivably Garcia would do a thorough background check and that's at a minimum. While the team would like to see me settle down with someone, none of us could possibly be to cautious considering the jobs we do."

"FBI agents have been killed in the past by an enemy," Aaron said in understanding.

"Yes, they have, not so much in units like white collar crimes, because the criminals tend be the nonviolent type or at least they are not likely to come after you for revenge for putting them in prison, but it has been known to happen. The BAU attracts all kinds of crazies, as we deal with the worst that humanity has to offer."

"You're very brave man," Aaron said in a complementary tone.

"I don't think I'm brave at all. I simply do what needs to be done and along the way I've made some of the best friends that anybody could have," Spencer said modestly.

Aaron disagreed about Dr. Reid not being brave, but he said nothing. He only hoped that Dr. Reid's team truly appreciated him and that they realized what a genuine treasure he was.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"It's nice to meet you," Spencer said shaking Safina's hand politely, kissing the back of it, as he had seen Rossi do a few times. Rossi and Morgan had a lot of charm.

Spencer saw that Safina was a very beautiful woman, with her long black hair, pert nose and a very strong jawline and sharp cheekbones. The jawline particularly reminded him of her half brother. She was also almost as tall as her brother as well, though much slenderer. She was definitely an Alpha female though, as not only did she smell like one, her stance and body language practically screamed Alpha female.

"It's nice to meet you to, finally," Safina said with a smile.

She had been more than infatuated with Dr. Spencer Reid for several years already, and had followed his career with interest. Her brother had also been supplying her with information, as he had a contact within the FBI.

She thought he was very handsome when he had been lecturing all the students at Georgetown on physics. He had looked young and it turned out they really weren't that far apart in age, only about 4 years, not that that really mattered to most Alphas, Betas or Omegas, but still, it was a point of consideration.

Now, it was very possible that the two of them weren't compatible enough to be happy together, but still, Safina had waited for her chance and when Aaron had informed her that Dr. Reid had bought a house she knew it was time.

Spencer looked around the room and saw that they were in a very elegant dining area. This was likely where Aaron's Hotchner brought those that wanted to invest in his company, instead of just going to a restaurant.

Spencer remembered Hotchner's comment about being bugged, even in a private room of a restaurant and figured it had happened to him at least once. It would not matter if the person that had done so would have been fired, Hotchner was too intelligent to take the risk again, unless he had the rooms thoroughly swept for bugs and cameras. It was likely just easier to have business meetings here, in this elegant private dining room, that was part of Hotchner's main company building.

Spencer could only hope that he wasn't called into work, as he would like to enjoy his date.

"Why don't we sit down and eat, we can talk more then," Safina suggested.

"Sounds good," Spencer replied.

The two took seats across from each other and started to get to know each other. It wasn't long before the food arrived, which was a good thing or Spencer knew his stomach would be embarrassingly growling out loud, as he was hungry and that was one thing he could not control.

Spencer realized after only a few minutes that Safina was very intelligent which was nearly a given really, because her brother was also very intelligent. You couldn't build or run your own business empire if you were unintelligent.

"Your brother told me that he has one of the best chefs of the city working for him and I have to agree," Spencer commented, as he finished up his dinner.

"It took a lot to get the man come work for us," Safina said. "He mostly works up in the cafeteria that's for all the employees that work here. He certainly has improved the quality of food that was available for the first couple of years."

"I already figured that this dining room was used mostly for executive or business meetings," Spencer said. "For one thing it's too small to hold more than 20 or so people at a time and that's certainly not big enough for all the employees that work here. I see your brother believes in treating his employees well."

"Yes, he does," Safina agreed. "It goes back to his childhood. Besides, he knows that people work better with decent food in their bellies."

The two continued to talk softly as they finished their dinners, but Spencer then noticed the time.

"I hate to leave, but I've got to go to work tomorrow, so I need to get home," Spencer said his tone reluctant. He had enjoyed himself immensely, especially for a first date.

"I'll escort you out then," Safina agreed, as she too was reluctant to be parted, but knew it was not the time to suggest that he stay all night. It had only been a first date, to test the waters.

Safina showed Spencer out, which required an elevator ride, as they were way up in the building.

"I'll see you sometime in the next couple of days," Spencer said. "I'll text you if I'm going to be gone on a case."

Safina nodded and said good night, watching Spencer walk to his car.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~

"So how did it go?" Aaron asked his sister, as soon as she entered the live-in portion of the company.

"It went well," Safina said. "Personally, I think we're perfect for each other, but it also was only a first date, so it won't hurt to go on others just to make sure."

"No, it won't, Dr. Reid is to cautious to do anything after a first date, no matter how attracted. He's the type to make sure of your intentions first, as he's had some bad experiences. He wouldn't be so cautious otherwise."

Safina nodded at that, as she had noticed how cautious he was.

"Also, his job is dangerous, and this is probably triply true for the BAU. That Dr. Reid got into that prestigious unit without having to go through another department first ought to tell you how good he is, how talented," Aaron explained.

Safina nodded again.

"I'd give it at least six months, sis," Aaron said. "I'm sure that he'll be gone a lot during that time."

"Probably," Safina said.

"One thing I do know that if you try to get him to quit his job, he'll break off the courtship before you can blink. He'll have no trouble telling you no," Aaron said.

"How do you know?" Safina asked.

"Because, for one thing you don't spend so many years at such a dangerous job unless you truly love it, especially not an Omega. He could get a job at 100 different places that paid better, if he really wanted too. I offered him a position with my company and his pay would've been in the upper range, but he's turned me down every time. I invited him to the Christmas party the company throws, just a few months after he started with the BAU and while he came, he never came to another and all invitations were turned down. I made him an offer and he turned it down, without even seeming to think about it for more than a few seconds. While he was polite while turning them down it was clear I wasn't going to change his mind. I might be stubborn, but I finally gave up on that front."

"I just want to protect him," Safina said sitting on the couch across from her brother.

"I know very well how strong those instincts are," Aaron acknowledged. "But you will either treat him like the intelligent man he is, one that has the right to make his own choices or you'll lose him. He won't be forced to become a House Omega, which I suspect is one of his greatest fears, but then, if you are at all intelligent, it's a lot of Omegas greatest fear. I have no doubt that he knows our kinds history backwards and forwards, as he's to intelligent not to. While he'll probably accept a certain amount of coddling it will likely depend on what kind. I believe you can expect a major argument if you even mention him quitting his job. You're the one that wanted an Omega that's the strongest mentally and emotionally in Virginia or Washington that we know about, so you should suspect that he's not going to give into any demands that he doesn't want to, not even if it's couched as a request. He'll see through such a tactic and tell you that he isn't going to do it, even if it's politely. I can see him leaving if you hit him in a moment of frustration or anger for instance. He's not the type to be controlled or ordered around. He'll likely follow some orders out of love depending on the nature of them."

Safina listened, because her brother had been keeping an eye on Spencer Reid for several years, through his contacts in the FBI, so knew him best.

"I'll try to keep my instincts under control," Safina said.

"If you can't, just explain to him how you're feeling," Aaron suggested. "He is a man of logic, not emotion. While I know most decisions have an emotional base, that's not the way to get him to accept whatever you're saying."

"Alright," Safina said.

"Also, you're going to have to take into consideration his team. If they think for one moment he's in a bad situation, then you'll likely regret the day you ever met Spencer Reid. From all I know they're very protective of him, and it's likely that Dr. Reid sees them kind of as his protective Alphas, the family he needs to live happily. There are also three Betas on the team as well, that he's also close too. I know you won't try to cut him off from his family, because he'll never let you and I doubt they will either."

"Of course I won't," Safina protested in shock at her brother's suggestion.

"No, you won't, but some Alphas would," Aaron reminded his sister gently. "Some Alphas believe they have a right to control whatever their Omega does, who sees them and who they can be friends with. You have to remember our history, where a lot of Omegas committed suicide, because Alphas believed they had the right to abuse them to the extent that they just couldn't handle it. Now, while that kind of thing, doesn't happen as much anymore, it still happens far too often."

Safina knew this was true and that Aaron was just reminding her to be careful and not seem like she was cutting him off from his family or trying to control his actions. The minute Spencer believed that she was he would likely be gone and it might take forever to straighten that out, even if it was possible.

"Now, while, I don't believe Spencer is the type to commit suicide, that doesn't mean that he won't leave you, if he believes it's warranted, even if he still loves you at the same time. I had my own struggles, when I was your age, as I had to get my very strong Alpha instincts under control. You know what happened when the mate I loved cheated on me and I found out about it."

"Boy do I," Safina shuddered. She had still been in college at the time as she was only 21. She had been home for the holiday and had been the one to calm him down enough that he didn't kill Haley or the Alpha she had been sleeping with. Aaron had taken her before the Council instead and since a portion of it had been recorded, the Council had no choice. Also, the guilt rolling off Haley had also made that decision an easy one.

Haley had forgotten or hadn't known that there were cameras in all hotels, especially the one she had chosen. The one she had chosen was high end and the cameras weren't going to be broken like they might be someplace cheaper. Aaron had convinced the hotel to give him the security disc and paid quite a bit for it.

It had shown Haley and an Alpha, that was not him, stumbling along the hallway touching and kissing each other. They had been almost half unclothed by the time they reached their room and while the rooms were private the hallways were not. Touching like that, without permission from your Alpha, was in bad taste at the very least, if you were already mated, especially if you were someone like Aaron, who had a very strong Alpha personality. It was only because Safina had been there that Aaron hadn't caused Haley considerable damage at least, before throwing her out on her petite derrière with only the clothes on her back.

Haley had tried to claim that Aaron had abused her, but Safina had told the Council that this was not the case. She had to acknowledge that while she had been in college for a great deal of the time, she was home in the summer and for the holidays, certainly often enough to know that her brother was no way abusive and was in fact very patient and gentle.

A lot of Aaron's childhood had been explained by telling the Council how his father had been very abusive and how he had sworn he would never be the same. When Aaron's medical records from his childhood were gone over, it was found that he was speaking the truth, not that they disbelieved him, because the pheromones coming off him said he was being honest, while Haley just leaked pheromones of guilt, disbelief and anger. The disbelief was because she had been caught. Every single Alpha, Beta and Omega on the Council had a very strong sense of smell and had been chosen because of it. As for the Alpha, he was warned, that if he ever committed such a crime again he would be killed. He had one chance to prove that he could leave somebody who was mated alone. There would be no second chances. If he went after Aaron or anybody in his family for revenge then he would also be killed.

Their species laws were harsh for a reason and the Council had told the Alpha in question he was lucky that Aaron hadn't killed him, as he had every legal right to do so. Aaron's son and daughter had been mere infants at the time, so would never remember what their mother had done.

"So how are my niece and nephew doing? I haven't seen them in awhile," asked Safina.

"It's not my fault if you haven't seen them in awhile," Aaron said with a smirk. "I know very well you've been rather obsessed with a certain doctor."

"I wouldn't say obsessed," Safina protested, knowing she was being teased.

"What else would you call it?" Aaron asked, with a teasing smirk.

"Intrigued," Safina said.

"If you say so, sis," Aaron said with the same smirk.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Somebody's certainly in a cheerful mood this morning," Morgan commented with a grin, as soon as he got off the elevator. He could smell the thick pheromones in the air.

Spencer acted like he hadn't heard Morgan and started doing the paperwork that had been left in his inbox.

"So who is she?" Morgan asked, as he sat on the corner of Spencer's desk.

"Why do you want to know?" Spencer asked instead, pretending to be busy with paperwork.

"Well, so long as they don't do you any harm them I'm very happy for you, if they do however, I guarantee you they'll regret the day they were ever born. I've known for awhile that you were ready to settle down, but I didn't figure that you would be courting this fast as you just bought that house a few months ago and it's still being renovated."

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you or any of the others in advance Morgan," Spencer said, finally looking at his friend. "I knew at a minimum Garcia would be doing a background check. I wanted to go to this first date on my own without telling anybody, as I knew very well how you, Prentiss and Rossi would react, but mostly you. I love you for that protectiveness Morgan, but there are some things I need to do on my own. I didn't want you threatening my date until I could test the waters. It might not turn into anything. In this case, I don't need to be coddled."

Morgan looked rather upset and Spencer was sorry for it.

"Normally, I don't mind being coddled a little Morgan and I know it helps you and the others Alphas instincts calm down, but in this case it was not necessary. You're my family and I love you, but there are some things that you need to let me handle myself."

"Alright then," Morgan said once he had thought about what Spencer had said. "I will let you do it the way you want, but the minute I think you're in trouble expect me to show up."

"I would expect nothing less, Morgan," Spencer said.

"So now that we've got that settled how did it go the other night?" Morgan asked.

"It went just fine and both of us enjoyed ourselves. The dinner was very good and then we talked a lot," Spencer said. "I thought it was a very good first date."

"So are you going to give me the name of your suitor?" Morgan asked.

"That depends on what you plan to do with information," Spencer said. "While you warning her to treat me right will probably be accepted with good grace, I still don't want you to do that, at least until we see if our relationship is going anywhere."

"None of us will interfere so long as you're happy," Morgan promised.

"Alright then," Spencer said. "Her name is Safina Hotchner."

"The only Hotchner I know about is the one that runs that big business empire," Morgan said after a moment.

"That's the only one I knew about as well," Spencer said. "Then again Safina's never been in the limelight and is not a public figure. It turns out that Aaron Hotchner also has a brother, as well. She went to college under her mother's maiden name of Nicholson, probably to stop others from saying her brother bought her grades or from bothering her for inside info on her brother or his company. They are apparently only half siblings."

"So she's also an Alpha," Morgan said Spencer nodded.

"A very strong one, but so far I haven't noticed any signs that she's going to try to take advantage of me. I've only heard good things about Aaron Hotchner, so we'll just have to see where things go, as it was only the first date after all. I've already determined to have a talk with her and her brother after we've been dating for awhile and explain that I have no intention of giving up my job or my freedom. It might not be necessary, but it's better just to make sure."

In the past, Alphas had forced Omegas to become what was called a House Omega. While this had happened more to females, who were kept constantly pregnant, it also happened to men as well, just not as often.

"I think for now though we really don't need to worry about it, because it was only a first date and we might not even be courting by the point that it's necessary," Spencer added.

This was true, Morgan had to acknowledge and he knew that his friend would tell him if things started heading in that direction.

Just like Spencer he had only heard good things about Aaron Hotchner and he suspected that he would never allow his sister to mistreat Reid. From all reports Hotchner was a very strong Alpha, but he used it to help others, instead of badgering them into submission, like so many did and if that was true then he had Morgan's respect.

"I hope it works out. I want you to settle down have a family," Morgan said.

"I would love to and I'm hoping it works out too," Spencer said, "But if anybody needs to settle down Morgan it's you. You are several years older than I am."

"It's not like I don't want too," Morgan acknowledged.

"Well then, you better get busy, stop playing the field so much," Spencer told him seriously. "Playing the field is no way to find someone to settle down with. It's okay for a few years, but you're not getting any younger you know."

"I know," Morgan acknowledged. "So is this Safina beautiful?"

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you're going to try to steal her from me, as you would never do that for one thing, and for another she's a very strong Alpha and you would clash constantly."

"I was just curious," Morgan said.

"I just bet you were," Spencer teased him, his good mood restored. "And yes, to answer your question, she's a very beautiful woman. She looks a lot like her brother, despite being only half siblings. Long black hair, dark brown eyes, a lot of the same general features and she's also tall, especially for a woman and Aaron Hotchner is well over 6 feet. However, while Hotchner is very broad at the shoulders, much like you, Safina is much slenderer. I'll have to take a picture and show you sometime. I recognized her once we had met again."

"Where did you meet?"

"Remember that physics lecture I gave Georgetown a few years ago?" Spencer reminded Morgan who did vaguely remember that and then he got clearer once he thought for a minute.

"Now I do, though I had forgotten about it until you reminded me," Morgan said.

"Well, she was still a student at the time, as she's a few years younger. The age difference though, really isn't all that much, just four years. While she's intelligent she went to college at a normal age, so she's only 26. She was apparently very intrigued with me, even though I didn't notice that kind of thing while I was lecturing. I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff while I'm teaching someone. I totally block out that kind of thing. I only remember her, because she asked several intelligent questions. She has apparently started working as a physicist for her brother's company."

"Well, it looks like maybe she can match you in the intelligence department," Morgan said.

"That's not what I'm worried about at all Morgan, as I know very well not many people can match me in their intelligence. What I'm worried about is that she will treat me like an equal, that she won't try to force me to quit my job or make me a House Omega, because I'll never accept it if she does, even if I love her, at the same time. However, I realize that if she does then she doesn't really love me at all."

"I wouldn't worry about that right now, because as you said, it was only the first date," said Morgan. "I would just enjoy the courting process and you can talk to her about your expectations when you think the time is right."

"That won't be for awhile," Spencer acknowledged. "We better get to work, as a team will be in any minute."

Morgan nodded and headed for his office, because he knew that we wouldn't want to tell the others about his date and that someone was courting him until he was ready.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~

One month later

"Why are we just now finding out that you're being courted?" asked Emily.

Spencer had just told to rest of the team that he was seeing someone and that it was pretty serious.

"Because I know very well what your initial reactions would've been," Spencer explained. "I am not naïve, nor am I stupid and you know I'm always careful. Your first reaction would've been to have Garcia do a background check, and while I appreciate an Alphas need to protect someone like me, I don't appreciate being coddled, especially in my personal life. I took precautions, just in case and I left you guys a letter to let you know where I was in a place that's easy to locate in my apartment. I accept being coddled on the job, as I know very well Alphas have instincts. I know I'm also the first Omega ever in the BAU and that I have to put up with certain things."

Both Rossi and Prentiss listened and they had to admit that Spencer was correct.

"You all know I bought a house, to indicate I was ready to start looking for a mate and though, I didn't expect to start courting so soon, it doesn't mean I'm unhappy about it. I told you as soon as I thought it was going somewhere," Spencer said.

"Why aren't you protesting, Morgan?" Dave asked. "You're the most protective of him."

"Because he already knew," Spencer said. "He was in early the morning after the first date when I had come in early to finish up the paperwork. I couldn't contain my reaction and he knew I was very happy for some reason. We had a conversation about being overprotective and he agreed to stay out of it unless I was unhappy."

"He hasn't been, because I've been watching him on and off," Morgan admitted. "He's been very happy, something you would notice, if you know what you looking for."

"I had noticed something," Dave said, "but I had no idea that he had started to court. Shows what a profiler I am, because I should have known, as it's not like Reid to be constantly cheerful."

"I just think you subconsciously decided not to interfere," JJ said having finally absorbed the news that Spencer was being courted by an Alpha. "If he had been unhappy you would've noticed more and asked him about it I'm sure."

Rossi had to acknowledge that, because JJ was right.

"So who is she?" Garcia asked looking eager for that piece of information.

"Are you going to do a background check on her if I tell you?" Spencer asked. "If you are, you're not going to learn who is courting me until she proposes and I accept or I don't."

"I won't do one unless you ask me to," Garcia promised.

"And that goes for the rest of you as well," Spencer told them seriously. "You will not have a background check done by anyone else either. I want your promises that you'll let me handle it. She's a good person and if she wants to tell me about any skeletons in her closet then that's up to her."

"I would promise, because he is not going to change his mind, as you know how stubborn he can be," Morgan said. "We all know he's a fine profiler and he would have noticed any sort of deception."

That was true, the others acknowledged especially Emily and Dave.

"You know her name," JJ said, looking at Morgan.

"Yes, I do, but I had to promise I wouldn't have my baby girl do a background check," Morgan answered. "I won't give you her name unless you meet Reid's conditions, because I won't betray him like that. He accepts my coddling with good grace, even if I know it annoys him a little. He's also not stupid or naïve, as he stated a few minutes ago and he would've been looking for signs that everything was not as it should be."

"I think he's being perfectly reasonable in his request," Dave said. "While he's an Omega he's also very intelligent and observant and really, he doesn't necessarily need a mate like so many do, because he's very strong mentally and emotionally and would do just fine on his own, if that's what he wanted. However, like most Omegas, he wants a family if at all possible, something that all of us can understand."

"He considers all of us family, it's probably why he puts up with the coddling from Morgan and the rest of us," Anderson who had been silent finally said, "But that's different from having children of his own."

"Alright, I promise," Emily said reluctantly, but she knew very well that everybody was right. Still, her instincts were warring within her. She wanted to do a background check on this woman, just be on the safe side, but also understood that Reid deserved his freedom to make his own decisions. If she still did a background check and Reid found out about it, he'd likely never forgive her or at least it would take a lot to get him too. "Just so long as you tell us if you think you're in trouble."

"I already promised Morgan I would," Spencer told Emily who nodded.

"So are we going to get to meet this woman?" Garcia finally asked.

"Eventually," Spencer said. "Her name is Safina Hotchner by the way and yes, I know that we only thought there was one Hotchner, at least in Virginia and Washington. She's been in college until the last couple of years. She is definitely Aaron Hotchner's sibling, because they look too much alike to not be closely related."

"So you had to have met beforehand if she started courting you," Dave said.

"We met when I was giving a lecture on physics a few years ago, though technically, we didn't really meet just saw each other," Spencer said. "She asked some very intelligent questions, which is the only reason I remember her at all, mostly because she was actually interested in the course material, which a lot of students are not. She's started working in the physics department in her brother's company."

"So that means that this Safina is around your age," JJ said.

"Yes, she is, because while she is intelligent she went to college at the normal time. She graduated at 24, which is pretty young to get two full degrees, both the bachelors and a masters, which just means that she is likely a genius and also that she concentrated on her studies instead of partying like so many college students do."

"Thanks to the fact, that Aaron Hotchner is considerably older I'm assuming she was either unexpected or late arrival in the family or that she's only a half-sister," Dave said.

"The second," Spencer said. "They do love each other very much though, as I've seen them interact. I know how some families don't like to acknowledge their mistakes, but Aaron doesn't seem to care. He genuinely loves her and supports her all the way. He adopted her under the Hotchner name, because it was his mother who is the parent in common."

"I heard that Hotchner was mated once," JJ said.

"He was," Spencer acknowledged. "I don't know all the details, but I suspect, that his wife cheated on him, as Aaron isn't the type to throw someone out for no reason. He does have a son and daughter and he made sure he got full custody."

"It's what I would do if my mate cheated on me," Dave said looking sympathetic. "I think her name was Haley and from what I heard she was lucky that Hotchner didn't kill her."

"That's what Safina said," Spencer admitted. "She said she was home for the Christmas and witnessed the event. She convinced her brother to go to the Council instead. It was at least a few years ago, so he might be ready to look for another mate, though that's not my place."

"Like that matters to you," Morgan snorted. "So long as we don't spread it around Hotchner will never know."

"True enough," Spencer agreed before changing the subject.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Four months later

Safina proposed and Spencer said that there were a few things that the two of them as well as Aaron needed to talk about before he accepted.

"I halfway expected this," Safina said. "So did my brother, so I'll just call him and he'll be here in a few minutes."

It wasn't long before Aaron appeared off the private elevator, that led into the large apartment that Aaron, his children and Safina were occupying.

Aaron studied his sister, then Spencer and then sat down. "It's that time is it," Aaron said.

"Well, you two sure do seem to read me well," Spencer said smiling a little. "Something not many people can say."

"We just know you by now, as both of us are observant. I suppose you can say we were profiling you," Safina said.

"So you wanted to talk to both of us," Aaron gently reminded Spencer.

"So I did," Spencer said trying not to appear nervous. "I've been thinking about this for sometime. What would happen if we got to the stage where we were talking about mating. As much as I hate to do this, I think it's necessary."

"What do you think is necessary?" Safina asked.

"I want a contract drawn up that will have certain clauses. Kind of like a prenup agreement. I think we both know by now that I don't trust easily, but there is a reason for that."

"We were halfway expecting this," Aaron said said calmly, not looking upset. "You're a cautious man and not just because of your job, but because there's something in your past that caused you to be."

"Yes, there is," Spencer said.

"So why don't you tell us," Safina suggested. "Get it off your chest."

"This is not my only relationship that turned serious," Spencer began in a neutral tone. "I met this beautiful Alpha in college. I went at 16, but only because mom wouldn't let me go any sooner. We became very good friends over the course of my freshman and sophomore years. We even moved into an apartment together. Just a few months later Maranda got pregnant when she went into heat. It turned out that the condom we had been using had minuscule holes in it and that it was a deliberate act of sabotage, as it would have had to be done at the company. We both wanted to keep the babies, since most Alphas and Omegas always have at least twins. We knew we wouldn't have time to take care of them, so I contacted mom. Mom was very upset at first, as she's one of those that believe that I should have at least finished my college education before having children, until I explained, then she was very sympathetic and very excited at getting some rather unexpected grandchildren. Maranda and I were so happy, even though her parents were rather upset, acting as if it was deliberate on my part. I was an Omega, so of course, I was to blame and I don't think they ever considered that there's no way I could have forced Maranda to do anything she didn't want to, since she had a very strong Alpha personality and she could have easily stopped me if she cared to. Of course, they wanted their daughter to get rid of the babies, but as she was 20 she refused. It was only a couple of months later that she somehow lost the babies and the doctor at the time couldn't tell us why. He just said that sometimes things happen, even though Maranda was perfectly healthy. While I was devastated, Maranda went into a rage taking all her hurt, anger, frustration and probably a little postpartum depression out on me. While we had agreed to mate after we finished college that was the last straw for me. I told Maranda that either she got help or we were over, as I've never been one to be abused and I knew it would likely happen again unless she got help. She refused to get help, so as much as it hurt, I left and switched colleges in the fall, so I would run into her anymore. I had to protect myself after all."

"That is so tragic," Safina said feeling rage at what Maranda had done so long ago.

"It happens, though not very often," Aaron said. "I'm very sorry that happened to you, Spencer, but it probably won't happen this time. There was probably just something in her genetics or maybe yours that caused it or it's possible that the babies were deformed and so her body got rid of them, which is no ones fault."

"I have thought of every single reason of what possibly could have gone wrong so long ago, but I have to admit, that sometimes there is no discernible cause. I'm telling you this so that you understand that one of the reasons I want that contract is so that if you start hitting me I'm gone, unless you agree to get help. While I don't expect that to happen, I'm taking no chances after what happened with Maranda, because I ended up with a broken arm and multiple bruises as it was.

"I'm lucky I didn't crack my head on the mantlepiece that was in one section of the apartment. Also another point is, that I will not be forced to give up my job and if that's not okay with you then I'm gone. I know very well an Alpha's need to protect, but I swore to myself, I would never allow any Alpha to make me into a House Omega, only being allowed to look after the children, to take them on outings, while having my own desires ignored. I would be driven insane in a very short amount of time, as I need something to keep my brain occupied.

"I can go off the grid if I have to and you'd never find me. Doing so might be a hard life, but at least I would have my freedom. I'm telling you this to make sure you understand Safina. I really wanted to bring it up a couple months ago, but things kept happening that prevented me. While I love you, I will never allow myself to be abused or turned into something I am not. Maranda was more than enough to tell me that I'd rather live my life in freedom then be bound to someone who in no way acknowledged I existed, except to give me orders or turn me into some kind of sex slave where that was all I was good for.

I'll never allow myself to get into such a situation. I'll kill myself first. Also, I will not be questioned every time I'm out of your presence for a few hours, I'll not have you be suspicious that I was cheating on you, when there's absolutely no proof that I am. I will not have you go through my things supposedly looking for evidence of the other woman in my life. You start behaving like that and I'll be gone I promise you, as it would be hell to be mated to someone like that."

Both Hotchners could tell that Spencer was very serious when he said that and they had no doubt that he knew numerous ways to kill himself.

"Yes, it would be," Aaron agreed, thinking about Hayley, who had been suspicious every time he was gone for a few hours and had displayed behavior very similar to what Spencer had described. He couldn't blame Spencer for not wanting to be mated to someone like that, as their would be constant friction like their had been between him and Haley for so long.

"Aaron had already guessed that this would be a subject you would bring up before you agreed to any permanent arrangement. He said that you hadn't become the strongest Omega mentally and emotionally by giving into Alphas to believe they knew better," Safina said calmly, though on the inside she was enraged that Spencer even thought that she would do such a thing. Aaron had warned her that she must keep her temper no matter what. He had said that Spencer would likely bring up delicate subjects that would enrage a lot of Alphas, but she had to acknowledge that such things as forcing an Omega give up their freedom had happened in the past and far more often then it did today.

"Those weren't my exact words, but it's close enough," Aaron agreed. "If you were weaker, then losing your babies would've broken you or at least made you afraid of ever trying to mate with anybody else. I didn't know about the babies you had lost, but I doubt anyone does except your mother."

"And also my sister and brother," Spencer said. "They helped me recover and also my mom found me a good psychologist. Still, the support of my family helped more than the psychologist I think."

That Spencer didn't mention his father was very telling, but Aaron said nothing. Spencer's father had likely been much like his own and that was abusive or at least neglectful.

"It messed me up for a long time, but that psychologist helped a great deal with it, as did the support of my family. The team has no idea about this particular aspect of my life, but I brought it up in order to explain exactly why I want that contract. While I don't exactly fear that you'll turn abusive, as I said, I'm taking no chances. Things can happen that no one can expect and while normally, I know that you're not like that, I just don't want to ever be in a situation that you hit me or one of the children, like if you lose a baby. My point is though, that Maranda wasn't like that either, until she lost the babies she was carrying. I know very well, how devastated somebody can be at the loss of a child, much less more then one, not just an Alpha. It might not ever happen, but you also don't ever know. I realize that medical technology has advanced a lot since that happened, as it's been over 10 years and technology has preceded in leaps and bounds since then, particularly medicine..." Spencer paused.

Spencer stared down into his glass of wine as if the answer would just appear in the liquid.

"But nobody can predict what will happen in the future..." Safina said and Spencer nodded looking momentarily devastated.

"I don't care if somebody rants, raves and screams at me, because I understand that the devastation for most women is just really strong, when something so tragic happens. It's some women's way to grieve for what they lost. The minute they hurt their mates though or husbands if you're human, is the minute you need to get help, if you want to maintain your relationship. I know very well, that some women aren't good at acknowledging that they have a problem, especially Alphas. Some of the things I've seen in my years with the BAU would make you sick unless you had a very strong stomach and other things would just make you sad at the state of sentient beings and what they can do to each other. I've never understood how anybody can abuse their own kids, though I know it happens. Maranda is one of the reasons that I wanted to join the FBI in the first place, though it's not the only one."

"So what's your other reason?" Aaron asked if only to lessen the strained silence. Here, was Spencer Reid, with all his defenses down, as he knew that he could trust him enough, not to use what they had been told against him.

"There was this kid that lived in the same neighborhood as me," Spencer said not looking up from his wine, his expression pensive. "His name was Riley Jenkins and one day he just disappeared. They finally found his body behind the furnace at his home and it was clear that he had been sexually abused, before being killed. The father of course, was the first suspect, but he hadn't even been there at the time, so was cleared relatively quickly. Riley, was only eight like me, my brother and sister. It turned out that there was a sexual predator in the area. My mother had noticed this guy in the park near the chess tables and something sent her instincts into overdrive. She was sure, her children were in danger and she insisted that we had to move, something I know she did to protect her children. My father finally gave into her, though I don't think he agreed, as he certainly put up a fight. It was only shortly after this that they discovered Riley Jenkins body. The father was devastated, as you can imagine and I heard rumors that he located the man that had done so by the name of Gerald Michaels. Michaels disappeared after that, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead, though there's no proof. I for one am not going to reopen that can of worms, because I have no doubt that if he really is dead that it's the father that did so, though I suppose, it's possible, that it could be someone else. Perhaps another parent who lost a child."

"Omega's have very strong instincts when it comes to protecting their children," Aaron said finally. "Your mother's instinct were likely telling her that her children were in danger and something this Gerald Michaels did just alerted her to that fact. It might not have been anything obvious."

"It could simply be that he smelled bad, and I'm not just talking about body odor," Spencer agreed and both Hotchners chuckled at the weak joke. "Our species do have very strong senses of smell. Some are more acute than others of course."

"That your father wasn't concerned about what his mate told him tells me that he wasn't a very good father. A good Alpha would at least listen to their mate, because as my brother said, they have very strong instincts when it comes to protecting their young, instincts that are heightened after they have given birth. They would subconsciously be looking for danger and would react at the first hint of it. It doesn't really matter what tipped your mother off, I'm grateful that she convinced your father to move, as something might've happened to you otherwise or to one of your siblings."

"I know," Spencer acknowledged. "I knew, even when I was a young boy, as much as mom tried to shelter me and my siblings. I was hardly oblivious to the evil in the world, as I was just too observant and intelligent to be."

"It must've hard to find your friend dead," Aaron said truly sympathetic.

"He wasn't precisely a friend, just a boy, I had seen around," Spencer said. "Still, that doesn't mean, that I wasn't impacted from what happened, because after all, Riley Jenkins was my age. Even at my age I could still easily imagine that happening to me or my brother or sister, though probably my brother or me, as I think he was a preferential offender, one who liked little boys. I know what I'm asking is rather unusual, and I'm sorry if what I want offends either of you, as that's not what I meant to do, but most Omegas don't have my experiences either. This doesn't have anything to do about money, not to me, as I have more than enough to live on the rest of my life, even if I quit the FBI entirely. I just want to feel like I have an escape, if things go sour, as any contract will of course include any children."

"You don't want to feel like you have no way out if things go bad," Safina said finally.

"I could just leave, I know that, but there's no way, I could leave any children we happened to have and even though, I'll be their father, I don't want it to be considered kidnapping. I just want you to promise me that if you're depressed, feel frustrated, angry or whatever your emotions are that that make you feel like violence, you'll agree to get help if necessary. Maranda refused to get help and while I know Alphas have their pride, our relationship might have survived past that time, if she had just acknowledged that she had a problem, got help. It took me a long time to get over what happened, not so much that she hurt me, as I know she was likely feeling emotions that were so strong that there could be no other reaction, though I wish she had hit a wall or something instead, but that the babies she was carrying were simply gone for no discernible reason. I know if I'd only I had a reasonable explanation after what happened I would've handled it better and so would Maranda."

Spencer finished his wine without really thinking about it, and set his wine glass down on the side table.

"I put off getting mated for a long time, because of what happened and while I love the team, as they are my family, it hurts me every time JJ brings in Henry and Lauren or Dave talks about his grown children. My sister is also settled down with a good mate and has several children of her own. As much as I love them, it hurts me to spend any time with them, because it makes me think of what it would be like to have my own kids. I'd rather be in emotional pain though, then be trapped, where I am used, abused and considered nothing more than an object with no feelings."

Spencer fell silent, not looking at anyone seeming lost in his own thoughts.

"I, at least, can understand your feelings very well," Aaron said finally, after a rather lengthy silence. "I think Haley often felt like that, even though I never abused her or my kids. I just think she believed I wasn't paying her enough attention, but then, I had an empire to run after all."

"You spend as much time with her as you could," Safina said leaping to her brother's defense. "She accused Aaron of cheating several times and he never did," Safina added in an aside to Spencer.

"No, I didn't and yes, she often accused me of cheating. Back then, there didn't seem to be enough hours in the day and maybe I should've waited to get mated until after I had my business well-established."

"It sounds like she was just too needy, as some women are, no matter the species," Spencer said glad of the change of subject, so he could get his emotions under control.

Talking about his past had been hard, but he had felt it was necessary and he felt better for it.

"Personally, I'd be surprised you didn't tear up her butt, as it sounds like she needed a good spanking," Spencer said. "Then again, I really don't know anything about the situation at the time."

"I did, several times," Aaron said. "Things would then go quiet for awhile and then she would start acting out again. I just finally realized that our relationship wasn't going to be fixed, as she was determined to make demands. All she did was whine, whine, whine. I didn't spend enough time with her, I was cheating on her with my female secretary or any other female I had contact with and on and on. She was possessive and didn't trust me to not cheat on her."

"I know you're not an unreasonable man normally, though I realize we've only known each other for five months," Spencer said. "I've learned enough about you in that timeframe though, to know that you usually don't use the part of you and that you have excellent control."

"Father was very abusive and I swore I would never be like him," Aaron said and Spencer nodded. "He often used his Alpha voice on his sons to make them do what he wanted. Finally, when I discovered her cheating on me that was the last straw."

"If you want my help I can introduce you to several Omegas or Betas, that will be nothing like your former mate, but if you don't want my interference just say so and I'll keep my opinions to myself," Spencer said. "Normally, I wouldn't risk making such a suggestion, but we know each other pretty well by now. I never would've told you so much of my past if I didn't trust you both."

"We know," Safina said, as she squeezed his hand in understanding. "I know how hard it was for you to bring up such a painful subject."

"I felt I needed to, so you especially Safina, would understand why, I believe that contract is necessary, but since you tell your brother almost everything I figured talking to you both was better," Spencer said. "I didn't want to have to go through anything twice."

"Neither one of us can blame you for that," Safina said looking at her brother.

"I certainly don't and I think you're very brave to tell us about what happened. I certainly feel honored that you trusted us enough to tell us something so painful," Aaron agreed. "I definitely understand your need to have kind of an escape clause if necessary after what happened to you when you were just 18. I know you understand that just because Maranda lost the babies she was carrying doesn't mean the same thing will happen with Safina."

"I know that," Spencer promised. "I might never need to enact that contract. It's not really that I'm concerned about if you want to know the truth. It's the fact that Safina can turn violent because of depression, or rage or sadness from losing a baby or for some other reason. I know everybody's different though and it might never happen."

"I think that we can arrange something," Safina said finally. "I can understand your fears."

"As can I," Aaron agreed calmly.

"I don't ever see myself turning violent, but I bet, Maranda never saw herself doing that either," Safina said. "She seems like she was a good person and she just went though some things that caused her to overreact. Something that's short-circuited her emotions for awhile, caused them to overflow."

"But we both know very well that we all have that violence inside us especially Alphas," Aaron added. "None of us can say for sure that Safina will hit you if she happens to lose whatever babies she's carrying, though I know she won't react with violence, at least against you, any other time."

"If I believed she would other than the situation we were just talking about then I never would have agreed to court for so long," Spencer said and the two Hotchners nodded. "A miscarriage might not happen like what happened over a decade ago, which was unfortunate. I know it's unlikely to happen a second time, especially with someone totally totally different..."

"But you still want to take precautions," Safina said.

Spencer shrugged not answering.

"Alright then, we understand your cautiousness. I always knew you would be something of a challenge, when it came to mating with any Alpha. You've made yourself into what you are and a lot of Omegas would've quit long since, since your profession can be violent, but your mind is your most important weapon. You're not one to let yourself be abused like a lot of Omegas are. A lot of Omega's have no idea what to do in that type of situation, don't know their rights, but that's not your problem as you know the law backwards and forwards."

"Which is why you suggested a contract," Safina said.

Spencer just nodded.

"You also need to meet my family Safina," Spencer added, after a moment. "You'll love them I'm sure. They've always been there for me."

"I'll be happy to," Safina said smiling. "I already knew that you would likely never agree to quit your job. Aaron made me understand that it's a large part of who you are and that if I forced you to just quit, you would be unhappy."

"I would never allow you to," Spencer answered simply. "You can intimidate me, but it won't work. There is also the matter of the team not letting you do that," Spencer added smiling a little. "Morgan in particular is really overprotective. I think he sees me as a baby brother, but then, he's the only boy in his family. He only has two sisters and also a female cousin. When he found out that someone was courting me he wanted to go into protective mode, make sure you had good intentions. I talked him down, but it wasn't easy. He has enough respect for my ability as a profiler that he just let it go."

Safina was not upset at that, because it was nothing more than she expected. It was very clear that Spencer was very close to his team so she had expected something along those lines. She had been rather surprised when nobody had ever threatened her of what would happen if she mistreated Spencer, but now she knew that Spencer had gone to bat for her. She was grateful.

"I think it's a good thing that you have people that genuinely care about you," Safina said. "You're a lot luckier then some Omega's who work where people don't care about them personally."

"I know I am," Spencer agreed smiling. "Rossi's like an uncle and Prentiss is like a sister and that covers the three Alphas on the team."

"So you mentioned JJ earlier?" Aaron said when Spencer didn't content.

"Jennifer Jareau, she's the media liaison. She's mated to Will LaMontagne Junior and as I said she has two children who I am also godfather for," Spencer answered smiling. "You'll have to meet them at some point. JJ and I have always been really close like brother and sister. I promise you I've never thought of as a possible romantic interest," Spencer added looking at Safina who nodded. "Next is Penelope Garcia who is the technical analyst and she is the best at it. What she can do with computers is simply amazing and I know a lot of people wish they had half her talent."

"Sounds like she'd be a perfect fit for my company. I can always use a computer expert," Aaron said mostly in jest.

"She'd never leave the BAU, as some people just don't care about money so long as they have enough support themselves," Spencer said, "I know Morgan for one would be very upset with you if she did, especially if you were the reason. Of course, all of us would be, as we really like her bubbly personality. She makes the job just a little less dark, but she and Morgan have always been exceptionally close and I always thought that they would get together, but it hasn't happened yet. I don't think Morgan's interested in settling down. The last is Grant Anderson who is a really nice guy, though I don't know him that well because he replaced Dr. Alex Blake who left to teach at the University full time. Her mate's Dr. James Blake, was with Doctors Without Borders for several months. I think they were about ready to start a family."

"As long as I agree to this contract you'll agree to mate with me," Safina said.

"I will, because as I said, I love you. Really, it's just precaution. I don't really expect the scenario I described to happen, but I also know life can kick you in the teeth when you least expect it. I seem to be life's personal punching bag and just when things are going really well something happens. You're going to have to put up with a lot, as I'm not going to be around as much as most mates are. I knew when I chose this course for my life, that it was possible I'd never have a family of my own."

"Why would you believe that?" Safina asked in surprise.

"Because working in at the BAU requires a large commitment, something that is hell on love lives and families, something I'm well aware of. You hear things about how husband and wives divorce all the time. I think it's one of the main reasons that Morgan hasn't settled down. It's hard to find someone that will accept our jobs. It's possible of course, just that it doesn't happen very often. Will for instance, seems to be accepting JJ's job and that she often isn't home, which is a pretty rare quality, especially in an Alpha, though humans can also be the same. The team is gone a lot, but when we are, I'll make sure I call you when I can or text, just to let you know I'm alright. We sometimes even get called in the middle of the night, on birthdays or anniversaries or holidays. If the unsubs don't take a break then neither do we. The bad guy don't care if it's Christmas, Thanksgiving or any other holiday. Our weekends even sometimes get interrupted. That's why I said it's a big commitment, because even if we'd rather be home with our families that's not always possible."

"I see what you mean," Safina said finally.

"Some people just can't handle that. Like for instance I know that Jason Gideon was married at one point, but his mate left him after Stephen and his brother were all grown up. I don't really know what went on in their marriage, but it is possible, that Gideon didn't look after the details. Didn't call to let his mate know when he'd be home or to tell her he was alright, even if he didn't give her any details about the case. It's that kind of carelessness that breaks up a lot of marriages, because it shows a complete disregard for the worry, fear or concern your spouse is feeling and for someone like Gideon who was intelligent and perceptive I really hope he wasn't that careless or thoughtless."

Spencer didn't mention how Gideon had abandoned him and the team several years ago, as he had been emotional enough for the moment.

"If you really think you can put up with me being gone so much then I'm willing, if not then I do understand. As I said it's a big commitment, something I'm well aware of."

"I don't think she's going to turn you away, Spencer," Aaron chuckled. "She was infatuated with you for sometime before you even met officially and now she really is in love with you."

Safina glared at her brother who looked back unintimidated, with eyes twinkling with mischief. Safina huffed, but finally gave in.

"He's right, even though he should have kept it to himself," Safina said.

"Why? It's not like Spencer is stupid and didn't notice, as he's too intelligent, to perceptive not to," Aaron defended himself.

Spencer watched this interaction between siblings and simply chuckled quietly. Both of them got along well and considering they were both very strong Alphas that was really saying something, especially since they hadn't grown up together.

"I'm more than willing," Safina assured Spencer who looked happy at that announcement. "Aaron helped me to see that you do need your freedom, to do what you want with your life. If I tried to keep you prisoner, then as you said, you would either kill yourself or simply leave, depending on the situation. That is not something I want to happen, but I know you understand that my need to shelter and protect is incredibly strong. I'll try my best to control my urges, but I make no promises."

"That's all I ask, that's all I expect," Spencer said. "I don't mind some coddling. It's something I've learned to live with, but there are some things I'll never give in on. You already know the two main ones. I'm also stubborn, so I'm sure we'll clash occasionally, but that doesn't mean that it won't work. I already know we're very compatible, there wouldn't have been a need to court for so long if we weren't."

"But compatible or not, doesn't necessarily mean that our relationship will last. We are both going to have to try to compromise," Safina said.

"That's what marriage is all about after all and that's compromising. I'll compromise on some things, but not on others," Spencer said. "I think we do pretty good compromising now and so long as we continue that I don't see any problems."  
"So do you actually want a wedding ceremony or not?" Safina asked.

"That's not necessary," Spencer said. "My mother at least will be disappointed if we don't go through a wedding, if only so she can attend, but she also will understand that that it's not necessary. Also the FBI will accept that we just mated and didn't go through a wedding ceremony, so why bother? Unless of course, you want one and then I would be willing."

"I think we should and make it the event of the year and then send your father pictures of it," Safina suggested with a rather malicious smirk.

"I had guessed that you and your father weren't exactly close, just from a couple of comments you made over the last couple of hours," Aaron told Spencer when he looked over at the other Alpha.

"Understatement," Spencer snorted. "Let's just say mom threw him out. It's a good thing that mom had a job at Las Vegas University. I probably wouldn't spit on him if he was on fire, probably wouldn't even pour a bucket of water over the flames. I might actually enjoy watching him burn."

"That's more than dislike," Aaron said studying his soon-to-be brother-in-law intently.

"To me, he did some things that were unforgivable, to me, and to mom. While he also treated my brother and sister badly he didn't treat them as badly as he treated the two of us, which is another reason I absolutely refuse to become a House Omega. Father often implied that that's all I would become, all I was good for. He thought of my intelligence as a disease, something that was to be eradicated, along with the person that had the bad taste to be born more intelligent then any five people put together, instead of nurtured."

"That's a stupid attitude to have," Safina said hotly.

"Unfortunately, it's not uncommon," Spencer said calmly kissing Safina's cheek. "It's rare to find someone that accepts someone like me for who I am. I refuse to change for anybody, as that would just make me unhappy. That the team accepted me immediately meant more to me that I ever told them. But then they knew that Gideon never would've chosen someone that was unsuitable for the BAU, which is why."

"Just think of how many wonderful inventions we wouldn't have if not for intelligent people," Aaron said. "Intelligence like yours is to be nurtured and should not be disdained. You are what all people should seek to become, intelligent without being arrogant about it. You definitely don't have an ego the size of Australia like a lot of geniuses."

"Thank you," Spencer said blushing a little at the genuine compliment. The fact, that he really respected Aaron Hotchner for his ethics and the way he refused to use his Alpha to bludgeon others into submission had something to do with it as well. In a lot of ways, Safina was just like him, which was pretty amazing actually.

"Your welcome, but I was only speaking the truth," Aaron said. "I've come to know you quite well over the last five months. That you had the courage to actually tell Safina and I about something so painful says a lot about you. You've been through things that would've broken lesser men, human, Alpha or Omega."

"At the very least it would have made most men at least make them wary about trying again, unless you're the type that doesn't care whether or not your baby died. No one knows this except for Safina, but Haley had trouble carrying a baby to term. She had three miscarriages before she was blessed with Jack and Britney."

"I wondered why you only had two," Spencer said. "Alphas of your strength usually have at least five or six by now. Of course, I know it depends on how long you were mated and I thought maybe you had waited a few years to start a family. If those miscarriages devastated you like they did me, then I can definitely sympathize."

The two men shared a look of deep understanding, connected through their shared loss.

"Oh, yes, he was definitely devastated, I remember how upset he was all three times," said Safina. "I know how happy he was when Haley didn't lose Jack and Britney."

"She was a bed rest nearly the whole time which didn't make her happy, but that's what the doctor ordered considering the previous miscarriages and I was determined that nothing was going to happen too the twins she was carrying."

"I can't blame you there," Spencer said. "I can't wait to start a family of my own."

"Well, we can get started on that right away, since I should go into heat within the next few weeks," Safina said grinning at the thought.

"Well, if you want a wedding you don't want to be pregnant before it, do you?" Spencer asked. "People will talk, you know. I don't want them to say bad things about how you got pregnant before the wedding."

"I don't think Safina cares about that," Aaron said to dryly looking at his sister's expression. "If they try to claim that the only reason you're marrying Spencer is because he got you pregnant they are not really friends, are they? Some people don't care about facts just starting rumors."

"The team will understand, because they knew I've been courting for quite sometime now and as for anybody else, I'll just tell them to mind their own business. Mom won't care, neither will my siblings, because they know me well enough to know I wouldn't just get some Alpha pregnant and not live up to my responsibilities. Mom would box my ears, if I even thought about doing something like that and then give me the lecture of my life."

"She sounds like a good mother," Safina said.

"She's the best," Spencer said, his tone full of affection, which both Hotchners definitely noticed.

They made plans to take a short trip up to Las Vegas sometime in the next few days.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Las Vegas, Nevada

Reid Residence

"Spencer!" exclaimed Diana Reid happily when she saw her son. "It's so good to see you," Diana said giving her son a big hug.

Safina watched this with a smile on her face, as it was clear that Diana Reid really adored her son. Of course, she had had no doubt, as the affection that had been in Spencer's tone every time he had talked about her had told her that much.

"So is this the lovely lady you've been telling me about for months now?" Diana inquired.

"Of course, mom," Spencer said with an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Mom, I'd like to introduce you to Safina Hotchner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Reid," Safina said politely shaking the Omega's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Hotchner," Diana said returning the handshake firmly.

"You can call me Safina, as after all your son and I are mates after all," Safina said.

"Oh, this is wonderful news," Diana said her face lighting up. "Why don't we go sit down instead of standing out here in the entry hall."

Diana led the way to the living room that had comfortable furniture in it. "Please have a seat. Would you like anything to drink."

"Tea will be fine, mom, since I know you already have some brewed at this time of day," Spencer said.

"Yes, tea, will be fine, as Spencer has infected me with his love for it," Safina said with a smile kissing Spencer's cheek.

"Well, it's certainly better for him than all that coffee drinks," Diana said with a scolding look at son.

"I need my coffee, mom, if I want to stay awake during the long hours I put in. That doesn't mean I don't drink other things," Spencer told his mother his tone even.

"I'm only trying to look after your health son," Diana said.

"I can look after my own health, thank you," Spencer told her. "It has never been proven that coffee is actually bad for your health."

Diana just shook her head and went to fix three cups of tea.

"Well, your relationship is rather interesting," Safina said with a smile.

"We're really close actually," Spencer said smiling as well. "She only wants what's best for me. She was really worried when I decided to move to Virginia, join the FBI, but had to acknowledge, I had a right to do with my life what I wanted. She was less worried when she met the team and realized how much they looked after me. She was just afraid that I wouldn't have any family to be happy with. She never did like Gideon, but I think that was more because he was the one that convinced me to join the FBI in first place. When he retired she often said she was right and she had known eventually he would abandon everything, the people he cared for, even the young man he had come to consider a son."

"You'll tell me the whole story behind that later," Safina ordered softly.

"I will," Spencer promised.

"So when is the wedding?" Diana asked coming back into the living room. "I know you don't have to have one, but I'm hoping you will."

"Around Christmas," Spencer answered. "The team should be on standdown and not on call this year, which means that they'll be no interruptions. Also you will have off around then to, so you won't have to take the time off."

"That's only a few months away," Diana murmured.

"Yes, I know and Safina wants to make it the event of the year, mostly so she can send father pictures to show dad, pictures what he's missing out on," Spencer said. "While I think he deserves every bit of misery, I don't know if I want to even let him know I met someone. I don't want him trying to claim time with his grandchildren once they come."

"You don't worry about that, sweetie," Safina said. "Let Aaron and me deal with it. Aaron was rather upset when you told us some of your past, especially at your father. If he tries anything we'll get rid of him I promise and he'll know never to bother you again."

"So who is this, Aaron?" Diana asked curiously.

"He's my brother," Safina explained.

Diana nodded at this, having figured it was something like that, because there's no way her son would get involved if Safina was seeing someone else.

"He's a very strong Alpha like his sister, but he's really nice as Alphas go," Spencer said. "We have become friends over the last few months. He's very protective of his sister, but still, allows her to live her life."

"He definitely approves of your son," Safina told Diana who smiled proudly. "He's been keeping an eye on him for me for several years."

"Why would he do that?" Diana asked.

"He knew I was rather infatuated with him," Safina explained. "We met when he was giving a lecture on physics at Georgetown. Much to my annoyance at the time he didn't seem to notice me, but then, I was still a student and he had already graduated, sometime ago."

"I did remember her, because she asked some very intelligent questions, but as for thinking of her as a potential mate that never even occurred to me at the time," Spencer explained.

"My brother owns a large firm with many different arms, so it wasn't hard at all for him to keep an eye on him for me, without alerting Spencer to that fact."

"Oh, that Aaron Hotchner," Diana said. "I've heard a lot of good things about him."

"So had I and they're probably all true, because as I said he's a good man," Spencer said. "He's certainly better man then dad ever was."

"Spencer!" Diana scolded.

"Don't worry, I've heard all about the Senior Reid by now," Safina said. "My father was wonderful, but Aaron's wasn't. We're only half siblings, you see."

"I told her a lot about my past including that time in college," Spencer said.

Diana stared at her son and knew that it must be love indeed for him to bring up such a painful subject.

"Well, if he told you about that time in college then he really trusts you. The only ones aware of that are me and his two siblings Finn and Marnie," Diana said. "Welcome to the family. Finn and Marnie will be thrilled that their brother is finally settling down."

"Finn can't really talk, considering he hasn't settled down either," Spencer said.

"No, he really doesn't have a right to tease you that you haven't settle down," Diana agreed. "So any children in the immediate future or are you going to wait until after you officially wed in the human fashion."

"That's another thing," Safina said, as she rubbed her belly a universal gesture, that Diana instantly recognized.

"You're pregnant?" Diana asked excitedly.

"Yes, she is," Spencer grinned happily. "It was a mutual decision. She's only a few weeks along, so it will be awhile before she starts to show. We could've used condoms I admit, but we discussed it and decided we wanted a family right away. I'm only hoping that what happened last time won't happen this time."

"I understood his concern," Safina said. "What happened last time while he was just 18 was more than tragic. It's rare, but it happens, sometimes with no logical explanation as to why. Spencer really doesn't expect things to go wrong, but wants to be prepared just in case."

"No, I don't necessarily expect anything to go wrong, but you never know," Spencer interjected. "Safina understands my worry considering what happened with Maranda."

"I think he's very brave to want to try again with anyone," Safina said, putting an arm around Spencer's shoulders.

"He was the one I worried about the most," Diana admitted. "To lose his children like that, even if their conception was accidental...would be devastating to anyone, but especially an omega. I was upset at him at first thinking he had been careless, but I should've known better, because if there is one thing Spencer is not, it's careless."

Safina modded on agreement with that, because Spencer was not at all careless

"Did they ever catch the people that did that? Deliberately put tiny holes in the condom? It would've had to begun at the factory," asked Safina.

"Yes, they did," Spencer said. "It was an FBI case, because it happened across state lines. At the time there was one woman that was told never to get pregnant again, because it could cost her, her life. I looked up the file out of curiosity, several years ago. Luckily, it was computerized so that made it easier. It was also a BAU case, back when Gideon was still on the team. It was long before, we had a technical analyst, as Garcia didn't start until a few years after that. It was this Beta that had a real grudge against Alphas and Omegas. She wanted the whole world to be run by Betas and have the Alphas and Omegas be subjugated. The pharmaceutical company was also in on it and those Alphas and Omegas on birth control were actually getting the counteractant. The substances aren't found in nature, as they are entirely man-made so, none of our kind could accidentally consume it. Condoms and at the time that particular birth control were the most commonly used methods, for preventing conception."

"So it was a plot between that Beta and somebody at the pharmaceutical company," Diana said.

"Yes, an Omega in that case that worked in production. In the Omegas case he was being paid a great deal to do it, as he was having money problems. The Beta in question got over 15 years in prison and as for the Omega, well, he got off more lightly, because it was found out he was trying to support his kids by himself. While the pharmaceutical company paid well, he had a lot of kids and his mate was a stay-at-home mom."

"Then they either needed to have less kids or the mom need to get a job," Safina said, unsympathetically.

"But on the other hand, someone has to be home to watch the kids if they didn't have anybody they trusted to do that," Diana said. "They probably weren't able to afford daycare, as that can be a rather expensive option, especially with so many children."

"I'm lucky that I work a job that has its own daycare center. It was started by some of the women that didn't work outside jobs. There are quite a few children of our kind that are there almost every day while their parents work. It probably won't ever be necessary for me to take them into work with me, as I'm sure Safina and I will hire someone or maybe the nanny for Jack and Britney would be willing."

"Jack and Britney are my brother's twins," Safina explained before Diana could ask.

"What happened to their mother?" Diana asked.

"Let's just say she's not around anymore," Spencer said.

"One of those things, huh?" Diana said in instant understanding. Diana figured that Safina's brother had to caught his mate cheating on him and that was a cardinal sin. There were several options for dealing with a mate cheating on their other half. Safina's brother could've taken her to the Council or he had every legal right to kill her.

"I've met them and they're simply adorable," Spencer said smiling.

"All children are adorable," Safina said. "I can't help imagining what our own children will be like."

"Well, we'll soon find out," Spencer said.

"You'll bring them up here to see me, right?" Diana asked.

"Of course, mom," Spencer agreed. "You can come and visit us to though. I just bought this nice big house, and if we need to build on we can."

"You'll always be welcome to visit," Safina added. "Marnie and Finn to if they want to come."

"Well, I can visit in the summer anyway," Diana said looking happy. "I do that anyway some years."

"But before you had to stay in my guest room in my apartment and my siblings couldn't come at the same time, unless they stayed in a motel," Spencer said. "We have plenty of bedrooms, though I know that will change as the children come along. We might decide not to have anymore after this."

"I suppose it's much too soon to tell how many you're having," Diana said.

"I'm afraid so," Safina said. "We won't be able to tell for a few weeks. We know it'll be at least twins or that's the likely possibility, but it could be triplets or more."

"I can hardly wait," Diana smiled brilliantly looking forward to those grandchildren.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Spencer promised his mother.

"You're always so thoughtful, Spencer. It's too bad I won't get to see your father's expression when he gets a newspaper article about you actually marrying. I'm sure he'll be rather shocked, but it's the least he deserves," Diana admitted.

"He'll probably think that Safina is only marrying me, because I got her pregnant, probably not even considering the fact there's no way I could've forced her to do anything. I know that our kind is vulnerable during heat, but how would I get to her unless I break into her place of residence? If father really thinks I'm capable of then then there's no hope for him," Spencer said.

"I don't think there's any hope for him anyway, as he abandoned his family after all. The least he could've done was keep in contact with his children," Safina said, with disdain in her tone.

"I'm sure he'll actually hate to see the son he predicted would never get anywhere in life is actually happy. It won't be that hard for him discover that Safina is related to Aaron Hotchner, the business mogul, if he cared to find out," Spencer added. "Hotchner is an uncommon surname, especially in America. If he isn't stupid, he'll figure that Safina and Aaron the business mogul are related, because the likelihood of having two blood related Hotchners, living in the same city are astronomical. The Hotchner name isn't like Reid or Rossi or even Morgan, as it's very unusual."

"Will's not stupid, just careless and thoughtless," Diana said. "Since you're getting married to a Hotchner Will will figure that Safina has to be the sister or maybe niece of Aaron Hotchner. I can see him coming to the realization that what he lost out on all because of him abandoning his children and also not treating them decently. He lost out on the chance to ever get to know his grandchildren. I'm not even sure he knows that Marnie is married and has triplets."

"You really should've taken him before the Council you know mom," Spencer said. "You shouldn't have let him get away with just abandoning you and his responsibilities."

"Yes, I should have," Diana admitted. "I just wanted Will gone after how he treated you and your siblings. I should've made him face up to his responsibilities. You and your siblings could've been my witnesses, though you're hardly impartial."

"Yes, but you were also children and young children are usually unable to lie, at least not to where it's not very obvious," Safina offered. "At least he would've been heavily censored and forced to pay a decent amount of child support. The Council is capable of wrecking his career and at the best he would lose any clients that were our kind. I don't know how many clients are human and how many are our kind, but if he lost a lot of clients, that could certainly change his standards of living."

"I think at least half of his client base at one time was our kind. Our kind tend prefer a lawyer that's the same species as them, because a human might not understand all their needs," Diana said. "It's been over a decade though, so his client base might have changed in that amount of time."

"Well, I suppose it's too late now," Spencer said.

"Yeah, it is, and I'm sorry I didn't do something about him, Spencer," Diana said. "The least you and your siblings deserved was to see him get what was coming to him."

"It's over and done with, mom. Let's not dwell on it. Let's look towards the future where you'll soon have more grandchildren to spoil."

"Something I'm seriously looking forward to," Diana smiled.

"So are we," Safina grinned happily William Reid forgotten for the moment.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~

"Congratulations," Finn told his brother. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you," Spencer said grinning from ear to ear. "I never imagined that actually find someone."

"Why not?" Finn asked puzzled.

"Because working at the BAU is hell on love lives and families, just as I told Safina awhile back. It requires a very large commitment and a lot of people aren't going to understand why I love it so much. I know that a lot of relationships end in divorce in our type of job. A few of them do manage to maintain their marriages or matings, but if they do then their spouses are very understanding about the job they do."

"Ah, I see what you mean," Finn said. "You're not going to quit your job."

"No, that's something I made sure Safina understood before I agreed to mate with her. I told her I would never become a House Omega, even though I realized her protective instincts were incredibly strong. Her brother reminded her that she'd lose me if she tried to curtail my freedom. While I would like children, I will never allow myself to be made into someone I'm not."

"I can't blame you there," Finn admitted. "I'm surprised you're actually going to hold a wedding as you're already mated after all."

"It's mostly to poke father in the eye," Spencer said. "Safina's idea, as she's heard enough about father by this point to be very upset with him. Me, I'd rather just ignore he existed, but Safina is determined and I have to admit I'm rather pleased to make him realize I did get mated despite all his predictions to the contrary."

"Yeah, he was really hard on you and mom," Finn said.

"He was hard on you and Marnie too," Spencer corrected. "He just wasn't father material, but then, a lot of Alphas aren't. Mom really should've taken him to task, gone to the Council. She didn't and it's too late now. This is a way to get a modicum of revenge and if he tries to demand the right to spend time with his grandchildren Aaron, Safina's brother will have no trouble denying that request. If he tried to go to the Council, well, Aaron has some contacts on it so it won't come to anything and in fact, it might just get him in trouble, which would be no more than he deserves. I don't think even father is stupid enough to go to the Council when he treated us like he did. I mean he hit us on several occasions, even broke my arm once and all we would have to do would be to dig up old medical records, which wouldn't be hard because computers were very common, by the time we were born and a lot of places like hospitals started to keep their records on them."

"Yeah, I know, he did break your arm, didn't he?" Finn said. "I think we were only eight at the time."

"The only reason he didn't break anymore bones is mom came into the room and was so enraged even father noticed. Father wasn't an idiot and simply left before mom did something she would regret later, but by then it would be too late."

"Their marriage started to break up after that," Finn remembered.

"I can't really blame mom at all, for leaving him. I mean if he broke my arm, just because he got mad because I was supposedly bothering him by asking him questions, what would he have done when he lost his patience with one of us and was really, really enraged for whatever reason. I mean seriously he broke my arm on accident, simply because he had no patience for his own children and I know very well that sometimes children can be annoying when they're young, but that doesn't mean you treat them like crap."

"If dad had his way he probably wouldn't even have bothered to take you to the emergency room," Finn snorted, his disdain for his father's attitude obvious, but then, Finn was an Alpha that knew his responsibilities to his family.

"No, he probably just would have expected me to deal with it on my own," Spencer said. "How he would have expected me to deal with a broken arm all on my own is beyond me Thank goodness, for mom."

"Yeah, their relationship didn't last much longer after that," Finn remembered.

"I was actually really glad when that happened, even though I know you barely remember our father," Spencer told his brother. "Mom would never stand for us being abused like that and even though it was accidental dad wasn't even sorry, and thought it would make me stop being annoying by asking him questions or expecting him to deal with the bullying I endured in school. Dad being not sorry for his actions I think, was the last straw as far as mom was concerned."

"I suppose it's just as well I don't remember dad very well," Finn said. "The only memories I have are only from the last few months before mom left and those are very vague. I know I'd probably be a lot more pissed at him if I remembered more of his treatment."

"Yeah, you would," Spencer agreed. "Marnie would be too."

"I think we be more pissed at him because of his treatment of you instead of us," Finn said. "It shouldn't matter if you're a Omega or not. They're is usually at least one Omega in every birth."

"That might've been one of his reasons, but I just think that he only married because it was expected of him," Spencer said. "Most lawyers had families, even if the spouses left them for whatever reason."

"I suppose," Finn said. "Anyway, let's change the subject, this is supposed to be a happy occasion."

"As you wish," Spencer agreed. "There are more important things to concentrate on now, like Safina being pregnant."

"This is wonderful news," Finn said slapping his brother on the back.

"Mom was ecstatic," Spencer grinned, his eyes twinkling in happily.

"I just bet she was," Finn chuckled.

"Any chance of you settling down anytime soon?" Spencer asked his brother.

"Why do you ask that?" Finn asked trying not to blush. Dammit he never blushed, unless it was one of his siblings asking him an embarrassing question he didn't really expect.

"Because I would've given it low odds that I would find someone for me before you and Marnie did," Spencer told his brother. "The way you're blushing tells me that you've likely been seeing someone that you really like, and since mom mentioned just shortly ago you still haven't found anyone I'm assuming you haven't even mentioned that you've been courting anyone."

"I have been seeing someone for a few weeks," Finn admitted. "I really like her, but we're just dating right now not courting."

"Well then, brother, you need to tell mom, because otherwise she'll pester you about it. She wants all her children to be happy, settled down with mates of their own. I can't blame her after what happened with dad."

"Neither can I," Finn admitted his blush having faded long since. "I'm not ready to tell her yet though. I'm not sure it's going anywhere quite yet."

"Well then, brother, she'll just keep pestering you until you tell her about this girl you're seeing. I won't help you out on that, because there is really no way I can, unless I tell her what you told me and if I do that then she'll insist on meeting her. There is a reason I waited several months to tell mom about Safina."

"I'll handle it," Finn promised.

"Don't keep her in the dark too long," Spencer warned his brother. "If this girl you're dating is the one for you, you need to tell mom soon. You know she'll be very happy and excited for you."

Finn could only agree as he knew what their mother was like, especially when it came to her children's happiness.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Part 2

Christmas

William Reid stared at the package that had been delivered by registered mail. He had no idea who it was from, as he had no idea who this Safina Hotchner was. Finally, he opened it to find a letter and an envelope of what he assumed were photographs.

He opened the letter and started to sputter immediately.

It was simply addressed with his full name as a header, then it said:

You don't know me Mr. Reid, but you soon will I promise you. I'm sure you're wondering who I am, so let me explain. I am Safina Hotchner, sister of Aaron Hotchner. This is to let you know that you will never be welcome at my home. You see, I've married your son and we are expecting our first children in just a month, your grandchildren. Triplets. The son, you predicted would never get married, because he was to intelligent, to plain, to boring or any other stupid reason you could come up with not to love him or his siblings or give them any kind of support.

You're kind of attitude makes me sick and if your ex-mate had done what she should have she would have dragged your ass before the Council for your poor parenting skills. You actually broke your son's arm and while it might've been an accident, you weren't sorry and showed no remorse. Your excuse was that you thought it would make him stop bothering you with questions, the innocent questions of a child. You're supposed to just be patient answer their questions if you can, not hit or shove them to get them to leave you alone.

Your mate threw you out after you weren't even sorry for your actions and I for one would have done the same thing, except I likely would have broken several of your bones. Well, I suppose there is no point of harping on something that happened over 20 years ago."

All I will say is, I will love your son until the day I pass away, a little boy, you predicted would never get anywhere in life. I wish I could make you eat your words, I really do, as not only is he a dedicated FBI agent, he is part of the most elite unit that that agency has and has been since the start of his career. His teammates respect him for his knowledge and his skill and they would walk through the fires of hell in order to protect him, something you wouldn't do for your son, your blood.

You are not welcome to ever see your grandchildren and if you try to get access to them my brother Aaron Hotchner has assured me he'll send you away with the flea in your ear. He thinks what you did to your own family was despicable, so you'll get no sympathy from that quarter. In fact, you'll be lucky to get out of his office alive, as he's rather pissed off at you for what you did to your own son, your own family. So am I.

Aaron is actually looking forward to the opportunity to pay you back a little for what you did to your children in particular. Know that both me and my brother have many useful contacts and if you try anything underhanded you'll regret ever hearing the name of Hotchner. We are one of the first families of Virginia after all, one that got Omegas more equal rights.

Signed,

Safina Hotchner Reid

Will reached into the envelope and out slid multiple photographs and a newspaper article. Will looked at the newspaper article and there was a picture of his now grown son with a beautiful woman. His son was in a tuxedo that looked custom tailored, and the woman was in a beautiful white dress, though it couldn't really be called a wedding dress. He read the article, it went on to describe what had happened and how the wedding of Dr. Spencer Reid, a decorated and well respected FBI agent was married to Safina Hotchner in what was the event of the year. Will looked at the other photographs, and saw his son and his bride with a lot of other people. Will saw a man that looked similar to the bride and figured this was probably Aaron Hotchner, the brother. There was also a picture of Spencer with his bride, his mother, his two siblings and a bunch of kids. There was snow on the ground, which meant it had happened outside or at least the reception was outdoors. It was clear that Safina Hotchner now Reid was visibly pregnant and looked like she was going to pop at any moment. His son and also his former family looked so radiantly happy that Will nearly crumpled the photo up in his hand in his rage. The kids looked like Reid's so they were probably one of his other children progeny. There was also a picture with a man that he had already assumed was Aaron Hotchner, his sister and her new husband, all of who looked proud.

Hotchner's arm was around his sister's waist while Spencer just stood on the other side looking radiantly happy and very much in love. There was another photo of a big black man catching his son in a manly hug, obviously offering congratulations while Safina looked on smiling. The final photograph was of several men and women with Spencer and Safina in the middle of them all dressed in their best, looking relaxed and happy

There were words scrawled on the back of one of the photographs that said, this was what you could've had.

Will sat there stunned that his son had shattered every single one of his predictions. He probably did it just to the defy me, Will groused in his thoughts. Didn't this Aaron Hotchner know that his son was worthless?

No, he did it to prove you wrong, his conscience said. Why would he bother to defy you? After all, you didn't care that he existed, that he was your blood. He did it, just to prove you wrong about him being useless. What did you expect really? You told a kid that he'd never amount to anything, an eight year old kid and you uttered this prediction at least once every couple of weeks, ever since your children were four. You told a child, that he'd never get mated because nobody would want a long-term relationship. Children change constantly and how you could really predict how he would turn out at such a young age is a mystery.

Will ignored his conscious he was good at it and dismissed everything it was telling him.

He would find a way to get access to his grandchildren, Will swore. He needed to see his lawyer right away, see if there was someway to make this Safina Hotchner give him access.

Why did he care? He didn't really, but he hardly considered his son competent, someone who would care for his sons and daughters. He chose to ignore that fact that Spencer was certainly more competent then he gave a him credit for and certainly more caring. He chose to ignore that what children needed was to be loved, not disdained or ignored.

He ignored the warning of this Aaron Hotchner sending him out with flea in his ear, not realizing that it was the same Aaron Hotchner who owned a large company, knew many people and could ruin him if he cared too.

He didn't even think about that fact that Safina would never allow him anywhere near her children, even if he managed to have his son declared incompetent, though in order to so he would need to manufacture evidence, because just because William Reid didn't believe his son was competent, didn't mean he wasn't.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~

"I'm sorry, Will, but there's nothing I can do," Crenshaw said hiding his disgust. "What did you expect really? Just because you don't think your son is competent to raise a child, doesn't mean he isn't. The last time you saw him was at eight years old, how can you saw he isn't competent?"

"Because he isn't," Will protested, refusing to admit that his son was way more competent then he believed. "Even if he is, though I don't believe it, isn't there anyway legally to force this Safina to let me see my grandchildren, once they are born?"

"No, Will, you know there's not. It's been made very clear that your son's mate wants you nowhere near her family. I can certainly understand why. You were thrown out, by Diana and if you really thought about it you'd understand why. I consider what you did despicable and while breaking your son's arm might have been an accident, you didn't show any remorse or that you were sorry according to the letter. I'm sure if I asked Diana about it she would tell me the truth about the incident, especially if it helped her son from being brought up on false charges."

Crenshaw had known Diana Reid for over thirty years, even if they hadn't had any contact since she had thrown Will out. Crenshaw suspected that Will could easily turn into a serial killer and that he had no true emotion and couldn't feel any real attachment to others, if he wasn't so damn lazy. He worked hard at his job and not any of the rest of the time.

Will just sulked at that answer and Crenshaw looked at him somewhat sadly. Here, was a man, that refused to admit that he was in the wrong and he felt sympathy for Will's former family, because he was sure there were other incidents, other than one broken bone, though it had probably been mostly neglect.

"Look! Even if you believe he's not competent there is also his mate to consider. Do you really think that this Safina Hotchner is going to allow you anywhere near your grandchildren? She was the one that wrote the letter and I bet you, your son didn't even want to inform you of them and that she insisted. You know how Alphas think, as there is no doubt what she is. Her scent is all over the letter, which ought to tell you something. Do you really want to go head to head with an Alpha not to mention her brother that's mentioned in the letter as both are probably stronger than you, in personality, politically and monetarily? I'm sure Miss Hotchner, though I suppose she'd be Mrs. Reid now, probably did this just to show you what you lost, because of your attitude towards your own children when they were young. If you had only treated your children decently Will you wouldn't be here now, and even now be welcome at their home and holding your grandchildren in your arms when they are born. Your son and his mate have every right to not allow you to see their children when they get here in a few weeks and you seem to expect they should. I admit it was probably misguided that Mrs. Hotchner, let you know of their existence, because after all, it's not like you've kept an eye on your offspring over the years, so you never would have known. I bet you, if I talked to each of your now grown children and Diana and they would tell me that you treated them worse then pet dogs. A dog that is tied up in the backyard and is only given one meal a week and very little water."

It was a good analogy, Crenshaw felt, but he could still see that Will believed that he deserved to see his grandchildren, when they were born when he really didn't. While grandparents tended to be more indulgent with their grandchildren, Crenshaw suspected it was more the thought of being denied access to them then that actually had Will wanting to spend time with them.

A lot of Alphas believed they had more right than they actually did and he only hoped that Will didn't do something stupid like to try to confront his son and his mate. That would likely only get him dragged before the Council and all his past crimes would come to light, something he knew that Will didn't want.

"That's what they call abuse William, and while you might never have laid a hand on any of them, except that one time, I suspect that's only because Diana would've gone postal and you would have regretted ever being born. Omegas may be patient, kind and gentle most of the time but that doesn't mean that they can't get very angry and anyone abusing their children is one sure way to send them into a killing rage. You would be lucky to live, so it's just a good thing you never laid a hand on your children when they were young."

Will didn't want to admit that Crenshaw was indeed correct. Diana would've gone nuts on him if he had laid a hand on any of her children, especially regularly, so he had mostly ignored them instead, except to make comments every once in awhile, not caring if those comments were true or not.

To him, Spencer wasn't capable of looking after a child. He chose to forget that his son had only been a 8 year old boy last time he had laid eyes on him, so what did he really know about his life, as that was 22 years ago.

"Your son is more than competent, Will. Do you really believe that the FBI would've kept him on or that he ever would've passed the training if he wasn't? I mean he would have had to go to a psych eval to make sure he didn't have any violent tendencies that would let him kill a suspect for no reason. He is also part of their most prestigious unit, which is the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Has been ever since he graduated from the Academy. He has helped save hundreds of lives over the years he's worked there, and his reputation is impeccable. According to what I could dig up he has been shot, kidnapped by a deranged madman and held for three days, infected with a drug against his will, one that is addictive, and been held hostage. You claim that he's not competent Will, but that is your ego talking, you just don't want to be wrong about your predictions. If he can go through all that and come back stronger then there's no way you can ruin his reputation, unless you fake evidence and if you even think of that course action I will not help you," Crenshaw told Will firmly.

"You knew all this before you even set up that appointment but you don't want to admit that you're wrong about something. You go anywhere near that family and it will be a death sentence. I don't see either Hotchner letting you anyway near your son or your grandchildren. All your son would have to say was that he didn't want to ever see you again and I'm sure that his mate at least would make it so. I'm sure he's told his mate about at least some about your treatment of him and his siblings."

"I was trying to make them stronger," Will protested. "Teach how to handle their own problems."

"If that's the case, which I doubt, that was not the way to go about it. If you think throwing little insults or basically ignoring them is teaching them to handle their own problems, then you're an idiot and I don't use that term lightly," Crenshaw said shaking his head at his clients's idiocy.

Will sputtered and glared it his lawyer, and Crenshaw simply sat back and looked at him not reacting to Will's sputtering or glare at all.

"They were only children, and a parent is supposed to care enough to help their children out when they're having a problem," Crenshaw continued after a moment. "Will, I've known you for nearly 40 years and while I knew you could be a hard man I had no idea you could be so callous and cruel, especially too your own progeny. Those children are your blood, yours Will. I hate to say it, but I now suspect, that if his mother hadn't been around you would've expected Spencer to get himself to the hospital so the doctor could put his arm in a cast. I'm sure that Spencer could've done it on his own, since I know how intelligent he was, even at that age, but they need an adult with them as that's the law."

"I didn't mean to break his arm," Will protested.

"That's not the point William," Crenshaw said in a disdainful and exasperated tone. Crenshaw was an Alpha just like Will, but he was a much stronger one and also one who knew his responsibilities. He was totally disgusted by the this man in front of him. William Reid had abandoned his responsibilities to his family. If only he had been sorry and showed remorse for his actions he would not be in this position now. Yes, his son's broken arm had been an accident, if Will and the letter were to be believed, but Crenshaw was sure that it was his lack of remorse that had caused Diana to throw him out until he got his priorities straight.

Even after 22 years Will still didn't believe he done anything wrong and Crenshaw could see it. It was no wonder that Will had never gotten back with Diana who was a lovely, intelligent lady, kind and warmhearted. Will didn't seem to care about anybody, except himself.

Crenshaw wasn't really surprised actually, as he had seen it a few times when Will was helping a client. Being an attorney could be tough depending on the field you went into and criminal law was one of the toughest, but that was no reason to treat your family as if they didn't matter, as if their feelings were inconsequential.

Crenshaw guessed that the only reason Will wanted access to his grandchildren was because he didn't like being told he couldn't have anything, like a spoiled toddler actually. That he was willing to go to such lengths in order to get what he wanted...was sickening. Of course, Will might have genuinely wanted to see his grandchildren grow up, but Crenshaw didn't believe that for a moment. He was acting too… selfish, only caring about his own desires, his own wants. He wanted to declare his son incompetent just so he could perhaps raise his grandchildren himself, but there was no way that Spencer's mate would let him anywhere near her children and she came from a very powerful family. Crenshaw suspected that Aaron Hotchner could crush someone like William Reid with no trouble, if Will didn't just leave it alone.

Crenshaw had a feeling that William was going to do something stupid. He had better warn the parties involved so they could be prepared just in case. While he didn't necessarily have to warn the Hotchners or Will's son, Spencer, it was the right thing to do. It would probably give him a favor sometime in the future, because they were bound to be grateful, but that was only a secondary consideration. Crenshaw didn't bother point out to his client that not only would the Hotchners not put up with him trying to call his son incompetent, he doubted that Spencer's team would either, as he knew Will wouldn't listen.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Aaron picked up the phone as soon as it rung

"Yes?" Aaron barked into the phone.

"Mr. Hotchner, you don't know me, but I know your brother-in-law Spencer Reid. My name is Arnold Crenshaw and I've been Spencer's father's lawyer for well over 30 years."

"What's this about?" Aaron asked his voice more gentle than it had been previously. Before he had been annoyed at the interruption, but now this Crenshaw had his attention.

"Will came to see me a few days ago," Crenshaw explained. "He got the pictures and the letter that your sister sent. He was enraged. I think it was more due to the fact that all his previous predictions that his son would never accomplish anything that made him so furious."

"Good, he deserves to be," Aaron smirked.

"I won't disagree," Crenshaw sighed. "I've known Will for nearly 40 years and he was always a hard, uncompromising man and that's not necessarily a bad trait in a lawyer sometimes. I've also known Diana Reid, for nearly 30 years. I think you can guess which one I like more."

"No, it's definitely not hard to guess," Aaron chuckled sardonically.

"Diana is an intelligent, loving women, extremely charming and as much as I don't like to talk bad about my clients..."

"You can't say the same about William Reid," Aaron finished.

"No, unfortunately I can't," Crenshaw said with a sigh. "The reason I'm calling you is to warn you. I think Will's going to do something stupid. I'm not exactly sure what. I told him there was nothing I could do when he wanted to have his son declared incompetent, something that would never hold up in court. I tried to tell him that the only way he was going to do that was to manufacture evidence, something I will have no part in and really, it wouldn't work, because of the job that Spencer chose to go into. I really don't expect his team to put up with his father trying to declare him incompetent. They would only give witness to how many cases that Spencer has helped solve."

"Why would he want to have Spencer declared incompetent?" Aaron asked starting to get enraged.

"He wants access to his grandchildren that are going to be born soon, though I think it has more to do with the fact, that Spencer is proving all his predictions when he was just a boy wrong. He tried to tell me that he was just trying to make his children strong by ignoring their needs, not showing any affection and while he broke his son's arm once and it was just an accident, he was never sorry for it. Even now he doesn't think he did anything wrong. If that's his response to his son having a broken arm, I hate to think what Spencer's childhood was like. I also suspect that Will knows how much his son is worth, which isn't that hard to find out depending on who you bribe. Will hasn't said so, but I think that's what his main focus and not his grandchildren like he claims. I know because of the patents to Spencer's name that he's worth about $8 million, even without his job with the FBI. I think Will believes that if he takes in his grandchildren then at least part of that money will be his."

"So you think that's why he'll try to have his son declared incompetent?" asked Aaron.

"I'm not sure what he's thinking anymore," Crenshaw admitted. "I was thinking that he might try to approach you, convince you, he just wants to spend time with his grandchildren or maybe pay him off so he'll go away. I tried to tell him that you would only send him away and that he'd be lucky to get out of your office alive. I mean you could drag him before the Council and while they couldn't convict him for past crimes, that doesn't mean that they can't do anything about current ones and at best he'd get a warning. Personally though, I don't think he's really thinking at all. I don't think he realizes at the moment, that if he doesn't drop this he's at least going to end up in prison and that's the best case scenario."

"I could crush him if I cared too," Aaron agreed calmly. "While Spencer has done very well for himself and is very wealthy I have much more money and influence and then he does, but then I'm also considerably older by more than 10 years so that's not really surprising. I think he's done very well for himself and he's only 30, especially since his job is a big time drainer."

"So do I," Crenshaw agreed. "I always knew he would go places, since I've known him since he was just a babe. That's part of the problem I think, Will doesn't want any of his children to be more successful than he is, which is just stupid. A parent should be proud of their children's accomplishments."

"It's an all too common theme though," Aaron said and Crenshaw agreed with a grunt. "So far William Reid hasn't even been a minor annoyance, but if he dares try to come after my family, I promise you I'll deal with it."

"That's what I tried to tell him," Crenshaw admitted. "I tried to remind him that the Hotchners are one of the few first families that remain in Virginia. One of the few families left that got Omegas equal rights. Unfortunately he wasn't really listening, he was too lost in his anger and I'm not sure if that anger is because his son was more successful at an earlier age or because he was wrong about the son he disdained for being useless. I really think that seeing his grandchildren is just an excuse. I think he will try to convince his son and his mate to give at least some of that money to him and only then will he go away. I doubt very much Spencer is going to fall for that kind of bullshit, as not only does he know his father, he's also too intelligent to not see through whatever his father tries to throw at him. If he can't get what he wants I'm afraid that he'll do something even more stupid."

"I have to agree with you he is, what do you suspect?" Aaron asked immediately.

"I'm not really sure actually," Crenshaw admitted. "While I've known Will for decades, it's hard to predict what he will actually do, especially since he's as angry as I've ever seen him. You do things when you're angry that you wouldn't normally do. I doubt he's thinking straight right now. If I had to guess though, I would say he might try to break into his son's home, probably while his son is not there, because while he thinks his son is weak, he also knows the job he has. I really don't think he'll resort to physical violence unless forced, but I could be wrong. Also there is your sister to consider, because if he managed to get Spencer considered incompetent, he still wouldn't have access to his grandchildren without her consent or access any of the money that his son has made, which I think is the real reason that Will is so determined to have access to his grandchildren. I suspect that he thinks he can bribe, Spencer out of at least a few million dollars of his money. I suspect that Spencer has left a will, as to who that moneys to go to, if anything should happen to him and I doubt very much any of it goes to his father."

"I have to agree with that," Aaron said with a respectful tone, beginning to like this Arnold Crenshaw more and more. "So do you think he would commit violence against Safina? I mean if he tried to kidnap the children that will be here in a few days, Spencer would pay any amount of ransom, but he would also involve his team and William Reid would come off the worse. He'd be lucky to live. Even if Spencer wasn't a member of my family I would still want to help him, but thanks to him being mated to my sister, I'll do anything to protect him, especially since he hasn't done anything wrong. I don't think that William Reid realizes what a can of worms he is about to open."

"It won't surprise me if he didn't, he's always been arrogant and always assumes that he smarter than anybody else and that all Alphas agree with him. As for committing violence against your sister, I really couldn't tell you," Crenshaw admitted. "He's not usually a violent man, but he's also not thinking clearly. I'm sure the only reason he wants to spend time with his grandchildren is to get some of his son's money."

"And also because he's being denied something," Aaron suggested dryly. "A lot of Alphas don't like to be denied, though I suspect the money Spencer has or even I have is the main reason. It really wouldn't be that difficult for him to find out how much his son was worth, as you suggested earlier. "

"That's what I thought," Crenshaw agreed. "It would've been better if your sister had never sent that article or those pictures."

"Probably, but I was in agreement with her actions at the time. Spencer did try to say that he didn't want his father to know that he was mated, but gave in knowing that Safina was determined. He understands an Alpha's mindset very well, well enough anyway, that he didn't argue about it too much."

"Probably wanted to little revenge," Crenshaw suggested. "If that's the case, I can't blame him. It's certainly relatively harmless as revenges go."

"If that's what he was thinking I doubt any of us will ever get him to admit it," Aaron said.

"Probably not," Crenshaw said. "I remember him as a little boy an he could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be. I'm quite proud of the man he's turned into, something his father definitely doesn't appreciate."

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Aaron promised. "Thank you for the warning."

"You're quite welcome," Crenshaw said. "When you talk to Spencer let him know I'm very happy for him and I'm sorry what his father is trying to do."

"I will," Aaron promised, before he hung up the phone.

Once he had as he sat back in his chair and simply thought about the problem William Reid could represent. It really depended if the Senior Reid came to his senses and simply left things as they were. Somehow Aaron didn't think that Spencer's father would do that. He was just one of those Alphas that assumed he would always get his way eventually. Finally, he rose and told his second-in-command he was leaving for the rest of the day, saying it was a family emergency.

He had to warn his sister and Spencer about this.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~

"You don't seem shocked that your father would even think about doing something like that," Safina told her mate, as Aaron had just finished telling them all about the phone call.

"Believe me, I am shocked," Spencer said. "Not as shocked as you probably expected, but you have to remember I study behavior for a living. While I don't think about my childhood often, I realized sometime ago that father had many similar characteristics with other criminals. He is careless, thoughtless, arrogant, rude, demanding, has no patience for others especially his family and while those traits don't necessarily mean that someone will commit a major crime it happens far to often. That it's possible he knows how much I'm worth, is hardly a surprise really, nor is it a surprise that father would want at least part of it for himself, even though he's hardly poor. Attorneys make plenty and I know my father is very good at his profession. I also agree with Arnold's opinion that father is probably more after my money then any hope of getting to see his grandchildren."

"So you know each other well?" Aaron asked.

"Pretty well actually," Spencer said. "He often visited to discuss business with my father and he was always invited to dinner when he did. He actually paid me and my siblings some attention. Talked us like we were intelligent, didn't treat us as if we were an inconvenience. It showed that he had a family of his own and that he treated his children as if they mattered, as all children need to know they're loved. I have no doubt that he still has a close relationship with his now grown children. Last I heard his son had become a lawyer just like his father. If dad had only been that way with me and my siblings we might very well have become attorneys or at least one of us would have. Instead he was rude, demanding, impatient, arrogant, had very little tolerance for being bothered, especially by his children... I always liked him and I know mom did to. He was kind of like an uncle to us. Even though I haven't heard much from him in years, I wouldn't be surprised if he was keeping an eye on my career and was genuinely proud of my accomplishments. He was always genuinely caring. I don't think he liked very much how dad always treated us, but since is it wasn't his place he never said a word about it, though he might've said something to dad in private for all I know."

"So he's a good man then," Safina asked before Aaron could.

"Unless he has changed from the man I know, then yes, he's a very good man," Spencer said. "He was a very positive influence on all our lives. He even came by after dad left and asked if we needed anything. He was very kind and caring. Mom had no trouble supporting her three children on the salary she got from the University. We might not have been quite as well-off, since dad made the bigger paycheck about we didn't have any trouble buying the things we needed, clothes and food mainly. I was actually glad when dad left as he was a negative influence on all of us."

"I got the impression that he did genuinely did care for you," Aaron said. "Thought of you like another son."

"That sounds like Arnold actually. I think I was seven when he told me to call him that, though not when father was around. He was fond of my siblings to and that put him in my good books. Mom definitely approved I remember. We needed a positive male role model in our lives and Arnold was definitely that. He's one of the main reasons that I didn't turn bitter I think."

"I would love to meet him," Safina said.

"Maybe you will one day. If I had thought about it I would've invited him to our wedding, but I haven't thought about him much in years. That my family was there was more than enough for me."

"So what do you think we should do about your father?" Aaron asked.

"Well," Spencer considered. "First off, I don't think dad realizes that Arnold would've warned us, without breaking confidentially, but Arnold would've seen it as his duty to at least warn us about father's scheme, since my family has always considered him a friend. In fact, I would think that dad would believe, that as another Alpha, Arnold would actually agree with him about getting revenge against someone whose only an Omega no matter how intelligent he happens to be. I don't think it would've occurred to dad that Arnold has at least one child of his own that is an Omega, even if they are all grown up now, since there is usually at least one Omega in every multiple birth for our kind.

"I don't think father has ever seriously considered betrayal by anybody he tells his schemes to, which is just dumb really, but that's my father all over. He seems to believe that every Alpha has the same type of attitude towards somebody they consider beneath them. He would've considered Arnold the safe option to talk to, because of lawyer/client confidentiality. The house I bought is secure and has a very sophisticated alarm system, that will make it very hard for anybody to get into our home. I don't believe my dad has any talent at disarming burglar alarms, so he's just as likely to set it off as any burglar, if he goes that route. Also my address isn't public information, since I'm an FBI agent. Cops phone numbers and addresses are more securely protected to prevent an enemy from finding where they live."

"Which still happens sometimes," Aaron mentioned so far very impressed with his brother-in-laws reasoning, but that wasn't really a surprise as he had respected the young man for quite sometime.

"Yes, it does, but that's mostly because they don't watch out for tails. Also, always check for tracking devices on the car and yourself. I doubt my dad has access to tracking devices, at least once powerful enough to follow someone all over the city, but it doesn't hurt to check. Even if a cop isn't careless, the enemy could find out where the spouse goes on a regular basis, their favorite shops, restaurants, the address of their job if they have one. Also, if they know there is danger the kids are taken to a secure location, but in our case Safina is going to give birth any day now and they'll need their mother."

"I will not be put in a safe house," Safina said in a growl, just in case Spencer was considering it. "If your father comes anyway near my family he'll be dead I promise you. There won't be enough left for the cops to identify."

"I think I figured that out," Spencer said dryly. "We can probably take the children to my sisters for a few days. I doubt dad will even think about my two siblings, that I might have left my children with one of them, though he might consider that mom might be looking after them for awhile."

"Or you can leave them with me for awhile once they're born," Aaron suggested. "I have a nanny for my two and while it will be a strain, she'll be glad to look after yours once they are born."

Aaron didn't say so, but he would offer her a large payment to take on three infants. He was sure Spencer had guessed as much already, and perhaps even his sister but they said nothing.

"I hadn't considered that," Spencer said thoughtfully. "You will be their uncle so it would be good to leaving with you for awhile. Since your home is on the top floor of your business I doubt it will occur to father that's where they could be."

"The building is also very secure," Safina added. "You know that Aaron has a security team that's on call 24 hours a day. They are well trained and there's no way someone like your father will get past the first floor. I doubt he'll even be able to get into the building."

There are also cameras that are on 24 hours a day," Aaron added. "And if he even tries to get into the building he'll be caught on camera because their are ones on the outside as well as the inside. There's no way he'll make it up to my penthouse."

"I think he's more likely to try the route that Arnold suggested. He might come you, Aaron, and try to make you think that he just wants to see his grandchildren. When you refuse he's likely going to try to blackmail you," Spencer said. "The options we were talking about a minute ago while possible, I don't think them too likely, because as far as I know dad does not know how to pick locks or get past sophisticated burglar alarms. I can pick most locks if I have to and I've had to use it a few times."

"You can?" Safina asked her mate in surprise.

"I thought it was a useful skill to acquire just in case. Agents have been kidnapped before and they're usually bound with rope or something, but occasionally they've been bound by their own handcuffs hooked to like a pipe or something. Killers are getting smarter every year and it gives me an advantage, especially if they don't know it's a skill I have. So long as I have the appropriate tool and my arms aren't in to awkward a position I can have myself loose in just a few seconds. I was actually kidnapped once and was a prisoner for several days. This guy had a split personality, three of them in one body. One was Tobias Hankel, a son who the father severely abused, the second was the father himself and the third was an archangel, the avenger known as Raphael. He kidnapped couples who he saw as the same as himself and killed them. I was held for three days and drugged up to my gills, though I still managed to give the team clues as to my location."

"I am so sorry that happened to you," Aaron said truly sympathetic. To survive something like that just showed Spencer's true strength, something that his father didn't truly appreciate.

"Yes, I have to agree," Safina said. "I think he more than prove he can handle the job you chose."

"The drug he used was addictive and if Morgan and Rossi hadn't smelled the difference in my scent I might very well have become addicted to it. They noticed the change and made sure I got help, so I wouldn't be thrown out of the FBI when it was discovered that I was addicted to Dilaudid, which was a likely possibility. Its mostly used on patients who have terminal illnesses like cancer, though it is sometimes recommended for short-term pain."

"Why would this Tobias drug you," Safina asked puzzled.

"Because he was trying to save me from the pain I was suffering. From what I could understand about his personality, he was the really nice one, whose father abused him so badly that he ended up with a threeway split personality. Split personalities are really extremely rare, outside of fiction. I think he was also mentally retarded, though that might be because of his father's abuse as well. Raphael was the protector. It was the father personality that was totally insane."

"Back to the subject at hand," Aaron suggested and the other two nodded, as they had gotten off track.

"So what are you going to do if Spencer's father does come to see you? Your business is public, so it wouldn't be that hard to find the address. William knows that you're my brother, he'll probably assume that you'll give him access to me and Spencer."

"What do you think I'm going to do, Safina?" Aaron asked with a smirk. "He'll wish he had never tried to blackmail me. I have contacts on the Council, as you know and I could have one of them here within 24 hours. At the least William Reid would get a warning, and that's only at a minimum. I mean I read the letter that Safina sent along with the pictures and Spencer's father was warned about approaching me, so if he does then he totally ignored her warning. If he ignores good advice just because he's so arrogant to assume that that person's not serious then that's not my problem. I mean her scent would have been all over the paper and if he had paid attention he would've been able to tell that it was from another Alpha, one stronger than he is, though I admit that there would have been other scents from the humans that handled it, but only on the envelope not the letter itself. If it had been me I would have immediately checked for that kind of thing before planning to confront that person and it would have warned me to back off."

"That's a very good point," Spencer murmured in respect to Aaron. "I always check my mail, look for anything nasty before I open it. People have been known to send stuff like deadly airborne viruses in envelopes before, one that has a very short life and would stop being able to infect shortly after the package or envelope is opened. A lot of people have been killed that way, but also innocents not just the target."

"I probably shouldn't have sent that letter of those photographs," Safina sighed

"This is not your fault," Spencer told Safina firmly, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "I understood your reasons for wanting to get revenge on dad and as Arnold said, it was relatively harmless as revenges go. I really don't think this has anything to do with him wanting to see his grandchildren. He might not have known about my wealth beforehand, but he very well could have and was already deciding how to get some of it, even before that letter arrived. At most you made him angry so that his planning went faster, less carefully planned. People who are angry often make mistakes and my father's not the best at planning. To impatient to plan something properly, at least from what I remember. Being a planner takes a certain type of personality and dad just didn't have that type of mindset. Just think of how he was often impatient with his children when they asked him to many questions. It doesn't help that he thinks that most people are stupider than he is or at least on the same level. He totally discounts people like me who are more intelligent than any five people put together, as I told you and Aaron awhile back. We have some warning thanks to Arnold, but really we were expecting some reaction from dad once he got the letter anyway."

"So what about him hiring someone?" Aaron asked in order to distract his sister. Normally, his sister wasn't one to blame herself for things, but he also realized that she was pregnant and within days of giving birth, so this situation couldn't have popped up at a worse time.

"It's possible," Spencer admitted. "People will do things for money that they won't do for any other reason a lot of times. I'm not sure my dad knows where to go to hire somebody like that, but it's possible, since he is a criminal lawyer. I really don't think that thought will occur to him, but since I haven't seen him since I was eight he could've changed in that amount of time, so we probably need to prepare for it just in case."

The three continued to discuss the situation and Spencer agreed to inform the team, which he had been planning to do anyway, knowing they would gladly help.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"I hate to say this read but your father sounds rather..." JJ began to say trying to find a polite word

"Oh, asshole works," Spencer said almost cheerfully. "I know you don't like cuss, because you don't need to get into the habit with Henry and Lauren around."

"I think for now you're well on top of things," Morgan said. "If it gets more serious you know how to contact us."

"Thanks, I know I can count on you guys," Spencer said.

"Of course you can," Dave said. "We want to continue to see you as happy as you've been over the last year or so. Having a mate can make a great difference in our lives and we're all well aware of it."

"Your children are going to be born any day now and I know you want to be here for it," Emily said.

"I was already planning to take a few days off, starting tomorrow. I was going to do it today, but then this situation popped up. Safina is going to go into labor any day now and I want to be there. Dad, may very well be waiting for them to be born before he approaches one of us."

"Of course you do," Morgan said. "You can take a rest of the week off if you like now that we are aware of the situation. You haven't had a day off in a long time."

"That might be because I used to be happier working, but before, I didn't have anybody to go home to, except an empty apartment. I didn't even have a cat or a dog to keep me company, but then I didn't see the point of having one, since I was gone so much of the time. Besides, my old apartment complex didn't accept pets anyway."

"But now you have a family, you could get a pet if you wanted to. A puppy or kitten that would grow with your children."

"I'll think about it, ask Safina. It's not a bad idea, so long as a puppy is housebroken, because it's not like I have time to devote to training it and between the children and her job Safina won't either."

"So what are you going to do with the babies once they are born?" JJ asked. "Just until this situation with your father is resolved."

"Don't worry that's already taken care of," Spencer promised. "Aaron has promised to take them until we're sure the danger is past. He has a nanny for his two and I suspect he'll offer to pay her extra or hire someone else temporarily until the situation is resolved."

"That's really nice to him," Dave said impressed.

"Well, he is their uncle and really, he's a nice guy. He actually reminds me a lot of you Dave. I was thinking about leaving them with my sister Marnie for a few days. I doubt very much it would've occurred to dad that I might have left them with someone in the family other than mom. I doubt he knows that Marnie has triplets of her own and has been mated for several years. This way Safina and the babies can stay in town. I doubt I could've gotten Safina to leave town anyway, as she's much like her brother in that way."

"Like all Alphas, barring ones like William Reid, with a mate who's a possible danger," Dave corrected Spencer gently. "There's no way you can convince her to leave for her own safety, not even the safety of your soon-to-be born children. Also, you must remember your mating is still really new, therefore, she'll be rather protective of you for awhile."

"All right, you're correct," Spencer agreed. "I just want her to be safe."

"And she wants the same for you," Morgan told his brother in all ways. "I have to admit I really like her, as we talked some at the wedding. It's clear she adores you so that puts her in my good books."

"There's got to be some other reason that your father is causing so much trouble or is at least thinking of causing trouble. I would think that he wouldn't be interested in meeting his grandchildren considering what we know about your childhood," Emily said.

"Safina and Aaron and I think, that he's going to approach Aaron first and either try to get access to his grandchildren or ask for money to go away. I think option two, is the real reason that he might cause so much trouble, though he hasn't shown up yet. Aaron is certainly rich enough to afford it, but that could easily turn into blackmail instead of just a one time bribe. Dad isn't stupid and he had to know that the Hotchners are one of the few first family's left in Virginia. Ones that got Omegas equal rights more than 200 years ago. While being an old family does not necessarily mean material wealth, in this case it does."

"He also has a public address that's easy enough to look up in the phonebook," Grant commented. "Your father would have no idea of where you live and it's not public information, because you're in law-enforcement."

"Something I already told Safina and Aaron," Spencer agreed. "It's unlikely he'll be able to find the address without hiring someone to hack it and I doubt very much and want to share the profits he's supposedly going to get."

"So what do you think started this?" Grant asked Spencer. "I mean as far as you know your father had no idea that you wore courting anyone, much less mated."

"Safina sent him a registered package with the newspaper article from our wedding along with several photographs and a letter. I tried to convince her not to do it, but she insisted. She said it would make him think about what he had lost by not treating his children decently. The fact, that he would never be allowed anywhere near his grandchildren. Personally, I think it was more the fact that I defied every single one of his predictions from when I was a kid. He doesn't like to be proven wrong, but then a lot of Alphas don't."

"What kind of predictions are we talking about?" JJ asked.

"Oh, you know the kind I mean JJ. How I'd never amount to anything, because I'm too intelligent, how I'd never get mated because I'm too plain or boring, you get the point. He often said that nobody would want me for anything but a temporary relationship and if they did that I'd become nothing but a House Omega. I went out of my way to defy every single one of his predictions even if he never knew it. Whether he knew it or not didn't matter to me," said Spencer.

"Your father actually told his son that," Emily sputtered enraged, though the others didn't look too happy. Morgan particularly, looked like he wanted to tear the Senior Reid apart.

"Many times," Spencer said. "Right before mom threw him out I was trying to ask him a few questions and he broke my arm. He has always been impatient and while it was an accident he showed not the slightest signs of being sorry or remorseful. That was the last straw as far as mom was concerned and she threw him out until he adjusted his attitude, which never happened. To this day, I'm sure, he doesn't believe he did anything wrong. I'm sure he figured it would stop me from bothering him."

"He actually broke your arm," JJ gasped in disbelief.

"It was a genuine accident. He pushed me away and my foot caught on the edge of the rug. I fell rather awkwardly and my arm snapped. I was lucky I didn't hit my head as well. It was the fact, that dad wasn't in the least sorry for what he had done that made mom realize that he was never going to change or at least it was going to take something major," Spencer told JJ.

"How old were you?" Dave asked looking rather angry.

"Just eight," Spencer answered.

"Your mother did the right thing," Dave said.

"She always said she should've done it sooner, but my broken arm and his lack of remorse was the last straw. You don't ever want to see mom really pissed and she was definitely more then pissed that time," Spencer said smiling a little. "Things got better after that and none of us really missed him. Also you might want to know that I'm worth around $8 million and he might've found out. It wouldn't have been that difficult."

"How in the world are you worth that much?" Morgan sputtered in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal it," Spencer said dryly and Morgan stared at him in surprise then smiled sheepishly. "I have several patents for different inventions. While the patents cost quite a bit of money, I make quite a tidy profit from selling them to major companies. Let's just say what I get from the sales adds up."

"It wouldn't have been that hard to discover how many assets his son had," Dave said, after he had gotten over his surprise at Reid's words. "Being rich myself, I've had people come after me for my money and have learned there are multiple ways that someone can find out if you have money or not, even if you don't spend much of it or talk about it."

"Even if you live well within your means, from whatever job you have," Grant suggested.

"Exactly," Spencer agreed. "The money is more for the future. It'll probably be split between my kids, when they are old enough. All it means is I won't have to struggle if I'm seriously injured and have to retire early, really, it's just for insurance. I could live off the interest quite happily, without touching a dime of the capital."

"I don't think Safina would ever allow you to struggle," Morgan suggested.

"No, she wouldn't, but she might not be around for some reason years in the future," said Spencer.

"I think what he's getting at is he's afraid that his relationship won't work out, probably mostly because of his job. A lot of people aren't very understanding about their spouses being gone all the time. I got lucky with Will," JJ said.

"I wouldn't count on it not working out," Emily said. "Quit thinking about the statistics or you're going to ruin your own relationship."

"It's not that," Spencer said. "I just can't help but feel she'll leave me someday. You can probably blame my father for that."

"Your father is useless and a bastard," Dave snorted in contempt.

"Yes, he is," Spencer agreed easily not at all offended.

The others laughed breaking the tension that had been building for quite awhile.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~

Safina went into labor less than 48 hours later. The birth wasn't that difficult considering it was a first, though it was long. In the end, they had three beautiful children, two boys and a girl.

"Aren't they just adorable," Safina's cooed tiredly.

"Yes, they are," Spencer agreed with a goofy grin. "You sleep, I'll look after these little darlings until you wake."

Safina yawned and was out only a moment later. She trusted Spencer to take care of her most precious treasures, he wouldn't let anything happen to them. That was one of the reasons they were staying in her hospital room instead of going to the nursery. They didn't need an incubator as they were perfect health, but they had realized just yesterday that Spencer's father could come claiming to be their grandfather and ask to see his grandchildren. His goal could be to kidnap at least one of them for all they know. It would only take a minute for him to pick one up and disappear. While kidnapping a baby out of the hospital didn't happen as often anymore it was still a possibility. Spencer didn't believe that his father would even think about the cameras every foot or so. The only problem with that scenario was that William Reid would be on the run with an infant for the rest of his life. Yes, children eventually grew up, and yes, he knew the FBI would put all their resources into finding his child, but there were no guarantees. It would be difficult for his father to look after an infant and avoid law agencies as well. No, the easiest thing to do for him would be to try to blackmail Aaron or his son, but at least this was one probability that was covered. There would always be someone in the room, especially if Safina was sleeping.

Spencer made himself comfortable on the extra wide hospital bed, that was made for Alphas and Omegas to sleep together. Hospitals around the world had had to make this accommodation as Alphas in particular had destroyed expensive hospital property trying to get to their families.

"How is she?" Came the soft voice of Safina's brother. Spencer had just woken up and washed up in the bathroom.

"She's fine," Spencer said softly, as he checked the triplets to make sure they were still sleeping peacefully. "I'm sure she'll be awake shortly. She was exhausted, but I'm not surprised, as I'm sure they gave her something that made her sleepy, combined with exhaustion."

"And how are my adorable nephews and niece," Aaron asked with a grin.

"They're just perfect," Spencer said, grinning goofily, as he though about his children. "I had to get up several times to help feed them at Safina's breasts. She never woke once."

"That's because she knew she was safe," Aaron said. "If some scent she didn't recognize came into the room she would wake up."

"Yes, I know," Spencer agreed. "It was always a longshot that dad would try to kidnap one of our children from the hospital. I think him looking after an infant would be too much work, especially if he was on the run. He always left the feeding and care of me and my siblings to mom, even though she had her own job. I still think him approaching you, is the most viable option, because the only place he can find me, that he'll know where I'll be, is work. Even dad isn't stupid enough to try to blackmail me in the middle of the BAU, that's in the heart of Quantico. That would be very, very stupid, as it's an environment full of Alpha males, not to mention Betas. He might not know how close I am to the team or how they would make mincemeat of him, but still, it is a law enforcement agency and there are cameras everywhere."

"No, I don't see him going that route," Aaron agreed. "Also him declaring you incompetent when you're not would've been impossible to prove as your friend Crenshaw indicated. You have to many people that work with you, that know you, that would tell any judge that you are not incompetent. The Senior Reid would be in a great deal of trouble for wasting the taxpayers money. He's an attorney, he knows how the system works, so no, I don't see him taking that route, no matter what he told Crenshaw."

"He's had more time to think now, but it wouldn't've been too hard to come up with several other options. He is capable of that much. He might actually personally believe, that I'm incompetent, but he has no way to prove that. I think the only reason he thinks that is, because he doesn't want to believe that I have a good career and I have just gotten mated, something he swore would never happen. I think he doesn't want to see me truly happy or maybe he doesn't want to believe that I shattered everyone of his predictions," Spencer said. There was a deep derision on the last word and Aaron couldn't blame his brother-in-law for that. "He probably believes that the team just tolerates my presence. He truly believes I'm useless, but considering I was only eight years old the last time he saw me, well, it's not like he had a chance to see me grow up."

"Do you know why he focused on you, instead of your siblings?" Aaron asked

"I hate to say this, but I think, it's because I'm the only Omega of the bunch, other than mom of course. I never met any of his brothers and sisters and he's bound to have at least one sibling. I'm not saying single births aren't possible, but they're just so rare, that it's not likely. I never considered that before, which makes it very strange that I never met any of the rest of his family. My grandparents, on that side of the family, may very well be dead for all I know, but as for his siblings, they'd be the same age he is and one of them is very likely an Omega."

"That might very well be where his prejudice comes from," Aaron said. "Maybe his brother or sister accomplished something great at an early age, just like you did. Maybe they were more intelligent, so breezed through school, for example, though that kind of thing wasn't often recognized back in the time your father was born. Maybe the parents made much of his sibling and ignored your father. If that's the case, it's possible your father was jealous of their accomplishments instead of proud or jealous that his sibling was getting all our his parents attention. He might have felt that he was the Alpha he should be better than his Omega sibling. It happens all the time."

"If that's the case, then dad has carried that resentment and anger around for a very long time. I can actually see that happening and it being his main reason for his resentment towards me in particular. When I turned out to be so intelligent, that would've made that anger and resentment surge up from where he had buried it," said Spencer.

"I could do some checking into your family tree if you like," Aaron offered.

"That's okay, I'll ask Garcia first chance I get," Spencer said. "You'll find no one better at doing that kind of thing. If my family can be traced she'll do it, but it might not be possible at least on the internet. If what we're speculating about its true, then dad, is even more petty then I believed. I know it happens, but it always makes me sad, that siblings can't get along and support each other. I'm very close to my siblings for example."

"If Penelope can't find anything then let me know. I know someone very good that can do some research into your family for me. Of course, they might not find anything, but there's still a chance," Aaron said.

Aaron and Garcia had started courting. The two had met at a cookout at Dave's and all Spencer had really done was introduce them. Both of them had been attracted from first sight. One of the things that attracted Aaron to her was the fact of how she treated his kids with love and kindness. It was clear that she simply adored children. Spencer had known for a long time that Garcia wanted children, but it wasn't always easy to find someone, not with their jobs and hours they put in. Spencer had been lucky and so had to JJ none of the others were mated. Dave had been mated at one time, but she had died several years ago. He wasn't too old to find another mate, but he didn't seem interested. Spencer thought that he was still mourning Carolyn. Garcia was a Beta, not an Omega but it didn't mean a relationship with Aaron wouldn't work. Alphas and Betas mated all the time and were happy.

"Thank you for the offer, Aaron, I'll seriously consider it," Spencer said gratefully. Aaron had always been there for him ever since he and his sister had started courting.

"You're welcome you deserve to know more about your family. To know if you have more family out there," Aaron said.

"There's no guarantees that I'll like those related to me, even if I have other relatives," said Spencer quietly.

"No, there's not," Aaron agreed.

"I can't help but imagine the worst. After all, look at what my father's like," Spencer said.

"You might like the others of your family if you happen to have them," Aaron said gently and Spencer nodded.

"Well, that's for later," Spencer said. "Let's get this problem with my father out of the way first, before I start looking into my family tree, something I never even thought about doing before."

Aaron nodded as that was a good plan. It was good to get the problem of Spencer's father out of the way before they started looking into his family tree.

Safina woke slowly and listened to the conversation, still only half awake. Once she was sure there was no danger she relaxed and started to become more fully aware.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Spencer said immediately approaching the bed.

"How are you doing this morning, sis?" Aaron asked.

"I feel a lot better," Safina said.

"Well, you slept for long time, so I'm not surprised," Spencer said. "You've been asleep for about 12 hours now, but then, you needed it."

"I think that my nephews and niece are ready for a little breakfast," Aaron said looking down at the bassinets that had been put on one side of the room.

"Yeah, it's probably about that time," Spencer said looking at his watch. "I got up and fed them about three hours ago. They seem to be on a three hour cycle instead of a two hour one, which is good, as it will give us a chance to sleep a little more until they are sleeping through the night. You must have been really out of it, as you slept right through their crying."

"Bring them here," Safina told Spencer who nodded.

Spencer picked up one gently making sure to support the head. He handed the little boy off to his mate and Safina took him gently.

"So have you decided on names?" Aaron asked.

"We did discuss names," Safina said, even as she held the little guy at her nipple.

"We decided on Arnold for the oldest," Spencer added, even as he picked up another of the infants cradling him in his arms.

"Oh, after Crenshaw," Aaron said.

"Yes, as you know, he was a very positive influence on my life when I was a child," Spencer explained. "Though I haven't been in contact with him for years it was only right that one of our sons was named after him, since he provided that initial warning. I think Arnold will be pretty tickled that we named one of our sons after him, that we thought enough of him to do so."

"I was happy to agree to that, because there will be more children," Safina told her brother nodded. Aaron nodded, he had figured as much.

"Yes, there will be in five or six years. That gives these three time to grow up enough that they are not so much a handful. Possibly four years, but no sooner than that."

"After that, depending on how many we have we'll have to build on or not have anymore," Safina said.

"Since you'll probably have triplets again six should be more than enough," Aaron had.

"Yeah it should be," Spencer grinned. "I'll certainly have more than mom, but that's only because she didn't choose very well."

"You mustn't hold it against her," Safina told Spencer.

"I don't," Spencer assured her. "People are fooled every day by others that aren't what they seem to be. If you only date for a few months, you can't discover everything about someone in that amount of time. Some people are perfectly good about hiding certain parts of their personalities. I know it wasn't mom's fault, as he would have seemed like a good guy and then once they mated he could very well have changed."

"Or he could have changed once his children were born," Aaron suggested.

"Yes, that's possible," Spencer said. "Aaron and I were just discussing that it's possible he had a sibling that was an Omega and he was jealous, instead of proud of their accomplishments. We thought that maybe the sibling did something that made dad jealous. Like they could have been really intelligent like me for example, or maybe they had the talent to become a great musician and practiced all the time or a great actor. There are several hundred possibilities at least."

"I think it would be kind of cool if one of your relatives is a great musician or a great actor for that matter," Safina said smiling.

"Yeah, it would be," Spencer said smiling in return.

"Spencer had never thought about possibly having other relatives," Aaron said. "Not until I brought the subject up."

"It just never occurred to me and it should have," Spencer admitted. "It made me wonder why I never met dad's siblings. He at least should have a twin, though I suppose he could've been one of those rare single births.

"That's possible, but it's not too likely," Safina said and the two males in the room nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly what I said," Spencer said smiling again. Spencer took his son once he was done feeding and handed her the second one smiling. The kids had been causing quite a racket crying, but that was to be expected when they were children and none of the adults minded.

"So you named one, Arnold," Aaron mentioned.

"I guess we did get a little sidetracked," Spencer admitted smiling.

"We named the girl Serena. I've always liked the name and Spencer did not argue when I suggested it," Safina said smiling at her mate who was now holding the little girl, tenderly, even kissing her on the forehead gently.

"It's a pretty name," was all Spencer said, as he paid attention to his crying daughter. "Believe me, I'm perfectly capable of telling you if I don't like something."

Aaron grinned at that, knowing it was true

"And for the last one we chose Elijah," Spencer finished.

"We'll probably call him Eli," Safina said, as she finished feeding her second son. The baby quieted down, just as his brother had once his tummy was full. Now there was only one crying baby in the room.

Once the little girl was attached to her mother's breast, she immediately stopped crying.

"I think we're going to have to look into getting some formula," Spencer said. "They're going to have to be fed several times a day and I'm not sure if Safina is going to have enough milk. Luckily, for us, such things are very common in this century. We should be able to find something that works well."

"I still want to feed them at least in the morning," Safina said empathically.

"Which is just fine, it will give you time to bond. I was just worried that you're not going to have enough milk for them, as there's three of them after all," Spencer said.

"It's a valid concern," Aaron told his sister.

"Yes, it is," Safina agreed more calmly.

"You might have to feed two of them in the morning and the other on formula and then switch off when it's time for their bedtime feeding. It all depends on how much milk each of them want, as some infants don't want to drink much at all and they have to be fed more often."

"Yes, some infants can be finicky," Aaron said. "Some are even lactose intolerant, which means you have to find something else that their body will accept."

"Like goat's milk, which is different from cows milk. Goats milk is drank quite frequently in other countries," said Spencer. "That doesn't seem to be a problem for our three though, as they're certainly drinking it readily enough and haven't spit it back up. It doesn't seem to trouble their stomachs at all where they are crying because they have bellyaches."

"There is always soy milk if necessary," Safina suggested.

"It doesn't look like that is going to be required this time," Spencer said, as he held one of his sons, who had the beginning of Safina's black hair. "You're helping me fulfill every one of my dreams. You're already well aware that I wanted a family."

"But you felt that it might not be possible," Safina said gently.

"I know how many relationships break up every day and that's just as true for our kind, as it is for humans and that's with people who have jobs nine to five. The kind of job I have, well, a lot of people are selfish, they want more than some people can give, they want that person to change into someone they're not. They want what they want and refuse to compromise. A lot of times that just makes one of the couple unhappy, which of course, leads to divorce down the road or cheating. People can only take so much before they do something about it."

"I have to agree," Aaron said. "People are selfish. I don't see that happening to you two though."

"No, I don't either," Spencer agreed kissing Safina's cheek. "We are both calm and logical individuals. We don't often get angry and we know how to talk to each other, which a lot of people do not. A lot of people like to keep things to themselves, which isn't good for any relationship. I tell her as much as I'm able about my job, as a lot of it's confidential and she tells me about hers. She actually listens to me when I talk, which I can't say about many people in the past and I don't have to explain what I'm talking about which is a bonus. She understands that there are some thing's I can't talk about and a lot of people just annoy you when you say that, as they don't understand the need to keep secrets sometimes. A lot of people wouldn't understand us, because we're both so intelligent, on a level that most people are not."

"I understand your need not to talk about some things, because sometimes the things I can't talk about either," Safina said. "People have no right to demand that you give them information that you're legally stopped from giving."

"People could get hurt with what I know," Spencer said simply. "They could also spread that information accidentally or not, as a lot of people love to gossip, which could cause numerous problems including the government throwing me in jail. When they tell you confidential, they mean confidential. There're just some things that ordinary citizens don't need to know."

"It's similar to not allowing competitors know exactly what your company is working on, so secrets are necessary sometimes. Safina can tell you though, because I know you won't say anything, you keep secrets for national security after all. If you want that though, you'll have to sign a nondisclosure agreement just in case," Aaron said.

"I don't need to know," Spencer said. "Unless it's what Safina wants, so she can discuss it with me."

"You have a physics degree you could sometimes help my research. You might think of some route to take that I would not," Safina pointed out.

"Well, if it's what you want then I won't object," Spencer said. "Yes, I might be able to help you, but then again, I might not and yes, I do have a physics, as well as a chemistry degree."

The three continued to talk before Safina started to get sleepy so Aaron left.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

A few days later

The phone rang and Aaron answered it quickly. "Yes Becky. I see. Send him up in 15 minutes."

Aaron hung up the phone and immediately dialed another number.

"He's here," was all Aaron said and didn't give a chance for the other person to respond. Safina would call Spencer who was at work and they'd be here inside half an hour.

Finally, the door opened and Becky entered.

"Thank you Becky, no, we don't need drinks," Aaron said before Becky could ask.

That order would tell his secretary, that this was not going to be a cordial meeting. Becky left and shut the door softly behind her knowing that William Reid was in a lot of trouble if her boss's mood was anything to go by.

William Reid looked rather mad that he had been made to wait, but that was the way Aaron wanted it. Angry men, as his brother-in-law had pointed out a few days ago, made mistakes.

"What can I do for you Mr. Reid," Aaron asked calmly, after studying the man that was Spencer's father. He wasn't impressed, but then, he didn't impress easily.

"I came to ask you to convince my son to let me see my grandchildren. I have no way to talk to him, as I don't know his address or his phone number and I don't want to approach him at work. I'm afraid that the boy has a grudge against me."

"Mr. Reid, my sister and Spencer have every right to exclude you from their children's lives. From what I know about your relationship estranged wouldn't cover it. You were not a good parent to your children. Even if I could convince him to allow you to see them I will not do so."

"The boy is telling tales," Will tried.

"He's not a boy, Mr. Reid, he's a grown man of over 30. He has no reason to lie," Aaron said.

"Mr. Hotchner, I could tell you some things about my son..."

"Which would all be lies made up in your own mind," Aaron said interrupting, staring a the man in front of him fiercely, his dark eyes glimmering in anger, though his expression remained for the moment neutral. "You haven't seen Spencer since he was eight years old. You have no idea what that young man is capable of. He's brilliant, something you don't appreciate. I offered him a place in my company just months after he had joined the FBI and he politely turned me down. He could be making far more than he does at a government law enforcement agency, but that doesn't matter to him. He's doing good work."

Will didn't know how to respond to that. He had been sure that he could convince this Hotchner to either let him see his grandchildren or bribe him to go away.

"Let me tell you what I think," Aaron said, as he studied the Senior Reid, which made the other man very uncomfortable as he had the impression that Hotchner thought of him as nothing more then an annoyance. "You think your son is incompetent, a fact, that is definitely not true, no matter what you want to believe. You treated your children badly until you're mate forced you out of the house after breaking the bond with you. She told you to get your priorities straight. You broke your son's arm and although it was an accident, you showed no remorse for your actions, you thought what you did was right and that it would stop your eight year old son from bothering you. You didn't give a damn that he was in pain you probably wouldn't even have driven him to the hospital or called an ambulance. Luckily, for Spencer and his siblings their mother was there for them. You abandoned your family completely and didn't even bother to pay the minimum amount of child support, which is in very bad taste at the very least."

"Diana had a job," Will defend himself, looking rather flushed.

The Senior Reid was angry, very angry. Good, Aaron thought in satisfaction while looking at the angry man.

"Lucky for you," Aaron snorted in clear disapproval. "I have no doubt that you would've done exactly the same whether your ex-mate had a job or not. You didn't even bother to maintain minimum contact so how you can declare your son incompetent is beyond me."

"I have some information that can do my son a great deal of damage," Will tried and Aaron looked at him in contempt, his eyes flashing angrily, causing Will to shrink back in his chair.

"We suspected you would try something like this, if you didn't take the letter my sister sent you seriously," Aaron said. "The only information you have is from when your son was just a boy, so probably no longer applies and to try to make money off a child's pain is despicable. Let me tell you something here, Mr. Reid. If you cause Spencer even the slightest bit of trouble, worry or concern you will regret the day you were ever born. It's bad enough that you didn't treat him like a human being when he was young, but now, you've tried to get me to give you a bribe, so you'll leave and never return. I don't believe for a moment you won't be back for more. I'm not stupid, nor am I naïve. If I fell for your tactics you'd be back sooner or later wanting more," Aaron growled, glaring at William Reid fiercely with murder in his eyes.

Will tried not to show his reaction to Aaron Hotchner. The man frightened him. He had figured that this Hotchner would just give him what he wanted to get him to leave his brother-in-law alone, but he was beginning to realize he had bitten off more than he could chew.

"Let me tell you exactly what you're going to do, if you don't want to end up dead," Aaron told the man before him his voice very menacing. "You will immediately go back to Las Vegas. You will not bother Spencer or my sister again or try to get money from me or them, as that would be considered blackmail. You make a more than a decent living and you don't need more, but like a lot of people you're greedy. I heard all about how you treated your son and so has my sister. That's one of the reasons she sent you that package, to make you see what you'd lost because of your stupidity, you arrogance, your lack of familiar feeling towards your family, and your carelessness, but it's obvious you didn't take it to heart. You could've been a very familiar figure to your grandchildren if only you had treated your son like a decent human being instead of a bother and pain. Now, your grandchildren will never know you unless they want to when they are grown up. If you don't do this, I have a link to the Council and I'm sure you don't want them to know of your past crimes or your current ones for that matter. It was very stupid of you to try to blackmail me, Mr. Reid. You're lucky that I'm not sending you back to Las Vegas in pieces, but despite your disdain and hatred of your son Spencer doesn't want you dead, something I know you don't appreciate, though you should. All he wants is for you to stay out of his life. He tried to convince my sister not to send you that registered letter, but he didn't succeed, though he certainly didn't argue too much about it, as he likely saw he couldn't change Safina's mind. I could very easily ruin your reputation in your community and you'd lose at least half of your clients, since I'm sure a lot of them are our kind. If they found out how you treated your children they'd abandon you in droves. Think about that before you try to blackmail me."

"You'd be wanted for murder then," Will tried.

"I could have a dozen witnesses swear that I was somewhere else entirely when you die Mr. Reid, never doubt it. I know how to cover my tracks. What you did to your children is absolutely despicable and then you tried to profit off a little boy's pain and misery. Spencer is a fine, upstanding, young man, certainly better than his father. He chose a very hard career that he's doing very well in. He's close to a lot of people that would tell a judge he wasn't incompetent, in anyway. His team would walk through the gates of hell for him. Instead of supporting him, you've disdained him, you've disrespected him, you told a little boy a lot of lies to make yourself feel better. Thank God, for his mother. I hate to think of what would have happened to him if you were his only influence. He probably would have become a master criminal or something because of your parenting techniques. Instead, he is a man I'm beginning to love as a brother, a good man, who will raise his children with love, with appropriate rules for bad behavior. You locked him in a dark cellar for God sakes for several hours until his mom got home. If his siblings had been there they would've released him, but lucky for you they weren't, because I'm sure they would've called the cops on you. You would've been arrested for child abuse Mr. Reid, so that's something you need to think long and hard about, before you start spreading rumors."

That was one incident that Aaron and Safina had just learned about within the last day or so. "Because of you that young man was scared of the dark for years."

"Weak," William muttered not seeming to care that Aaron Hotchner looked ready to kill him.

"He was a child!" Aaron roared. "Any child would be afraid after such an experience. He was only four for God sakes! That does not make him weak Mister Reid, as any child whether Alpha, Omega or human would have had the same fears after being locked in a dark cellar for hours, especially considering he was so young when you did such a cruel thing. He got over his fear on his own with no help from a father that should have loved him, once he was an adult."

William sat back in his chair now deathly afraid of Aaron Hotchner. It was clear the man was more than pissed he was damn furious. Why he was William didn't have a clue, his son was only an Omega after all, a non-entity, worthless. It never even occurred to him that not all alphas thought like he did, as many loved their sons and daughters whether or not they were Omegas.

Aaron pushed the button on his desk and suddenly, Spencer and Safina appeared. They had been there for most of the conversation. Aaron had a private elevator that led to a little alcove that was hidden from obvious view. William Reid had never heard it ding, as he was too concentrated on getting what he wanted.

"Weak, dad?" Spencer asked staring at his father who looked astonished that he was even there. "If anybody is weak it's you. You think you deserve more than you have and are willing to try to blackmail me and Aaron here. I could arrest you right this minute and have you up on charges, as I am FBI. However, I'm willing to let you go this one time, on the understanding that if you ever try to blackmail anybody again, then I'll find out about it and you will regret being born. You think you deserve some of my money that I got honestly through hard work. I certainly didn't blackmail people like you were trying to do. Know this, if you are ever so much as caught littering again I will know about it, as I have numerous contacts too. Believe me, or don't, I don't really care. You told a little boy that he would never be better than a House Omega, a boy who wasn't even a teenager at the time. Is it any wonder, I went out of my way to shatter every single one of your 'predictions'.

"You're damn lucky I talked Safina out of teaching you a lesson for how you treated your own kids, but this is the only warning you're going to get. Try anything underhanded again, ever break the law again and I'll shoot to kill. I promise you I won't regret it if you die by my hand and mom will understand that what I did was to defend my own life and also those I love. Nobody will ever fault me for protecting my family, a family I never imagined I'd have all thanks to a father who went out of his way to break a little boy's self-confidence, in his self-worth or his desirability. Get out of my sight," Spencer ordered his eyes glimmering with his emotions of anger, hurt and disgust.

Will stared at his son and saw the determined gleam in his eyes and knew that Spencer would do exactly as he said.

"You had to know deep down that this would be the result if you want ahead with your scheme," Safina said speaking for the first time. "If you really expected Aaron or Spencer to just give you what you wanted to make you go away you don't know anything. You didn't bother to really study the people involved. You just assumed that Spencer was the same little boy that you left behind 22 years ago. You should be grateful that Diana didn't report you to the Council, but of course you're not, because I'm sure you assume you can make them see it your way. Either that or you don't fear the Council like you should. You assume that you have a right to do anything you want, even if it breaks the law and it's that kind of mentality that creates serial killers or some other criminal. You haven't seen Spencer since he was an eight-year-old boy and yet you assumed, he was exactly the same, which is just stupid, arrogant and very shortsighted. Heed my warning or not, as like my husband, I don't care whether you do or not, but let me reiterate my husband's words. Try anymore underhanded schemes anything at all and one of us will know, your life expectancy will then drop considerably. I hope I have made my intentions clear, Mr. Reid. How you ever produced such a brilliant, kind, caring man is beyond me. The only explanation I can come up with is it must be his mother's genes. Thank God, his mother is such a lovely, sweet and kind woman, something you definitely are not. I would suggest you leave now and I better not see, hear or even smell you ever again.

"Go now!" Safina almost roared her voice low and menacing.

William Reid's was out of his chair on the word and was out the door of Aaron's office in a matter of a few seconds.

"Think that's the last we'll see you him?" Aaron asked having calmed down somewhat now that the Senior Reid was gone.

"If he's smart he better stay away from me," Safina snarled, but calmed down once Spencer placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"I'm positive we'll never hear from him again," Spencer said calmly. "You both scared the shit out of him, which I know is what you both intended. He's not stupid, just stubborn and arrogant, thinking he deserves more than he really does. You scared him enough he won't dare ever show his face within hundred miles of Virginia or Washington for that matter. If he does he's a dead man walking and he knows it."

"Good," Safina snarled again.

Spencer said nothing simply silently supported his mate, who calmed down little by little.

"I'd like to see the children now," Safina requested more calmly and Aaron nodded.

"I'll take you. I know you could go on your own, but still, I'll take you," Aaron agreed. "I would leave them with me for one more day until we're sure William Reid is gone from the city. It's true, that he doesn't know where you live, but still, I think it's safer for the time being. I'll know the second he gets on the plane and then, you can take them home. Jack and Britney have certainly enjoyed having three infants in the house."

"Well, if your relationship with Garcia goes well then maybe you can have a few more," Spencer suggested with a grin. "She's been upbeat, even for her lately, so that tells me your relationship is indeed going well."

Aaron didn't answer and the three of them got on the elevator, the only one that led to the penthouse.

"Yes, our relationship is indeed going well," Aaron admitted. "We both have time demanding jobs so it's just taking longer to court and then normal. Still, Jack and Britney adore her and that's a big thing in my book. I think that I am going to ask her to mate. My feelings are certainly stronger for her than they ever were for Haley. She knows her place for one thing, and appreciates any time I can manage to spend with her, something Haley did not."

"That's good," Safina said pleased. "I really like her, so you won't get any argument from me."

"Didn't I tell you, you would?" Spencer asked with a teasing grin.

"So you did and you were right," Safina admitted. "I like all of them actually, and this gives me a few females to hangout with, go shopping with."

Both men simply rolled their eyes at that last comment simultaneously. Every women they knew was a shopaholic.

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~

Las Vegas, Nevada

The law offices of Harris and Smythe

"There is mail for you, Mr. Reid," the Secretary Carrie told William.

"Thank you," Will said absently. He took the mail not noticing in the letter with the crest of the Council on it. He put it to one side of his desk and continued to work on the case he had just been assigned. Finally, a couple of hours later he remembered his mail and started opening it a piece at a time, throwing some of it away as trash.

He had thought about the incident with Aaron Hotchner a lot over the last few weeks. Hotchner had scared him shitless, which he knew the man had meant to do. He still didn't understand why such a powerful man had such an attachment to his son, but it was clear that he did. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his sister had married him, Will had often speculated over the last several weeks. After all, they were siblings, so they were probably pretty close, which meant that his son's kids were Hotchner's nieces and nephews. He couldn't think of any other reason why a powerful man like Hotchner, would bother with such a useless waste of space as his brother-in-law otherwise.

On the other hand, Hotchner had offered his son a position in his company, apparently long before he had met the sister, something that he didn't understand. After all, his son was only an Omega, which made him useless as far as he was concerned. Why should it matter how brilliant he was when he wasn't at least a Beta? Why would anybody want to procreate with an Omega anyway, ignoring the fact that he had married one, had three children by her, even if he had been thrown out after a mere nine years.

Will finally opened the letter from the Council staring at it for a moment before he removed the letter from the official envelope it was in.

He read the lead us slowly getting madder and madder.

To: Mr. William Reid,

From: The Council of Alpha/Beta/Omega Affairs

It has come to the Council's attention, through our contact Mr. Hotchner, that you tried to commit the crime of blackmail. That you were sent away with the flea in your ear, is the only reason you have not been arrested and tried for your crime. The Council is warning you Mr. Reid, if it is discovered you are involved in anything else that is against the law it will be your last mistake.

We have also heard how you treated your children when they were young and while we can do nothing about that now, it will certainly count against you, if you were ever brought to trial.

You might protest that Mr. Hotchner is just trying to get you in trouble, but know that he recorded your entire conversation and as it was his office, this was perfectly legal to do. We have the tape as well as the video in our possession and they will be well protected in case they are ever needed.

Do not make us take such actions Mr. Reid. This is the only warning you will receive. Take the warning for what you will, but know we will be watching you closely.

Cosmo Willowby

Alpha

Member of the Council

of Alpha/Beta/Omega Affairs

1980-2011

Will was enraged at the warning letter, but knew that he would indeed be arrested if he ever committed another major crime and the wrong people found out. He hadn't considered it blackmail when he had gone to Hotchner asking for money to keep his silence, but he supposed technically, it was, he admitted somewhat reluctantly. He had never imagined that Hotchner had recorded their conversation, but now, he knew he had been dense. It had just never occurred to him that the man would do that and it should have. Powerful businessmen did it all the time when they had meetings. Hotchner was a very powerful businessman with his fingers in many lucrative pies. Of course, there had been considerable money there to start with, from what he knew of the Hotchner family, but from all he had heard Aaron Hotchner had added considerably to it over the last 20 to 25 years.

He still didn't think his son deserved to have all those millions to his name, but knew that the Hotchners and probably the Council didn't agree with him. If the Council even knew.

He thought that money would be much better in his possession or at least a good portion of it, but he knew no one else would agree with him on that. Really, what was his son going to use it for? Will didn't even imagine that his son was thinking about the future and setting up trust funds for each of his children. Didn't even imagine that he was thinking of giving some of it to charity, to people who truly needed it. Socking some of it away for his retirement from the bureau.

Will didn't care that he had plenty of money of his own, he could always use more after all to use for his own selfish ends and that was himself.

He knew though that there was no way he was going to get his hands on any of it now, as he had been warned about trying to blackmail his son and his supporters.

So he would have to leave well enough alone, because he knew that he would be given a trial and then thrown in prison. He wouldn't be surprised if the trial was stacked against him from the beginning.

Will scowled, but took the threat seriously and decided he had better let it go. For now

~~~Spencer and Safina~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Epilogue

Spencer took a deep breathe and with Safina support he knocked on the door.

It had turned out that his father indeed had a sister. Her name was Molly and she had been married a long time, he had multiple cousins he had never known about. It turned out that just like he and Aaron had speculated his sister was a famous musician now semi-retired. She still worked occasionally, but only for really special events.

"Can I help you?" asked an older woman who answered the door. She was beautiful, she had dark brown hair like his father with streaks of natural blonde.

"Um, yes my name is Spencer Reid and um, my father is William Reid. This is my mate Safina."

The woman stared at Spencer and then something seem to come into her eyes. "Come in. I'm William's sister Molly and I have not spoken to my brother in over 30 years."

"I can't actually blame you for that," Spencer said, as Molly led them, into a very nicely appointed living room.

"I had no idea that Will had ever married. I believe you would call us estranged."

"As I said, I can't blame you. My father is a hard man," Spencer said. "I never realized that I might have other relatives, father never once mentioned you. Safina's brother made me realize that I should wonder why I had never met his siblings. He was bound to have at least one."

"So you're my nephew then," Molly said.

"Yes, I am and I'm sorry I've never met you before now," Spencer said. "Aaron made me realize that I should learn more about my family. I had a friend of mine do a computer search on my father to see if he had a brother or sister. When that didn't pan out, since any records weren't put into the system Aaron knew someone that could probably trace my family. Ever since I became a father myself, I realized that I wanted to know more about my family."

"Congratulations," Molly said.

"Thank you," Safina said smiling. "We're very happy with the children that were just born recently. Perhaps, if you want, you can come and meet them, as they're too small to do much traveling right now."

"I would love to," Molly said enthusiastically. "I think we need to get to know each other better first though."

"Yeah, we do," Spencer agreed. "I have followed your career for some time not realizing that you were my aunt. I've always liked music, even if I have no talent in that area and you were always one of my favorites. I was sorry when you mostly retired."

"That's really nice to hear," Molly said, smiling. "You look like my brother you know," Molly said finally after a few minutes of conversation. "So how is my darling baby brother?"

"Don't ask me how he is he was not a positive influence in my old my siblings lives. We are estranged just like you are."

Molly nodded in sad understanding at that. Will had always been jealous of her obvious musical talent. He had felt he should be better than his Omega sibling.

"He tried something really stupid just a few months ago," Safina added.

"What did he do?" Molly asked curious. "I won't be surprised or angry at what you tell me, I promise. I always knew he was capable of criminality."

"Well, I sent him a letter along with a newspaper article and several photographs of our wedding, a wedding we only had in order to poke Spencer's father in the eye. Basically, I said that this is what you lost by not treating your children decently."

"So you didn't have a happy childhood then," Molly said looking at Spencer who shook his head. "I did after mom threw dad out, when he accidentally broke my arm and wasn't even sorry for it. That was not the first time that he wasn't sorry for some action against mainly me. He locked me in the dark cellar once for several hours while mom had a meeting at the University, and my two siblings were not home until around dinner time. I was about four or so."

"I hate to say this, but that sounds like Will all over. I'm not surprised that he hasn't changed," Molly said shaking her head. "He's been like that ever since he was a child. He would often try to get me in trouble for something, but luckily, for me our parents never believed him."

"Well, he just tried to get Spencer declared incompetent, so he could supposedly see his grandchildren," Safina explained.

"His real reason though, was that I've made quite a bit of money for certain inventions. I don't talk about it, nor do I advertise it, but there are a lot of ways he could've found out."

"So he wanted some of it for himself," Molly guessed.

"It was a stupid move really," Safina said shaking her head. "My brother Aaron Hotchner is a powerful figure. He owns a large corporation and has more contacts and power then Spencer's father does and could easily have torn him apart, then had a dozen witnesses swear he was elsewhere when it occurred, had the tapes from the security cameras in his workplace altered very easily. At the least he could've ruined his reputation with his law firm if he cared to and lost him at least half of his client list."

"Your right, that was stupid," Molly said shaking her head at her brother's idiocy. "I'm assuming he makes plenty as an attorney."

"Yes, he does, as he's quite well-off. I would even say rich really," Spencer agreed. "He felt that because I was an Omega that I didn't deserve all the money I had. He often called me useless when I was a child. I went out of my way to prove him wrong. I think, because I was proving myself so intelligent, that offended him."

"Probably," Molly said soberly. "He never liked it when I was better at something. He felt that because I was an Omega and he was the Alpha he should always be better than I was. I was playing the flute very well by the time I was 10 years old as I had music lessons for several years. It turned out I had a natural talent, but it still had to be homed, you know? Will, had absolutely no talent for music as he tried several instruments, but then, he didn't have the patience to truly practice either."

"Trying to blackmail my brother is dangerous at best," Safina said. "Aaron is like me, a very strong Alpha that has more of a moral code then Spencer's father does. He tried to make money off a child's pain, a child that he hadn't seen since he was eight years old. He assumed that his son would be exactly the same as he was when he was a kid."

"He didn't bother to do his research and he got burned," Spencer said. "There was no way he could ever have gotten away with declaring me mentally incompetent or incompetent in any other way either. Even if he could've managed it. Safina wasn't about to let him near his grandchildren."

"Spencer has too many people that know he is not incompetent in anyway," Safina said. "He didn't bother to do his research."

"That sounds like him, lazy to the bone. How he ever got his degree as an attorney I'll never know."

"You can be lazy in someways and not in others," Spencer told his aunt. "If you're really passionate about something then naturally, you're not going to be lazy."

"I suppose," Molly said thoughtfully.

"I'm also a member of the FBI, the behavioral analysis unit to be precise, and while that's not where my real money comes from it's a career I enjoy. I am the first Omega in the unit, a unit that is overrun by Alphas."

"I bet that was that rather hard," Molly winced in sympathy.

"A little, but not as much as you're probably thinking. The team was prepared to accept whoever Gideon chose, because he was trusted not to choose anyone that wasn't suitable. We got along rather well from the first. The three Alphas on the team tend to be overprotective of me, particularly Morgan, but other than that, I really enjoy working there. I won't say I like everything I see or do for the unit, but on the whole I do like my job. Once I proved I knew what I was doing the team accepted me relatively easily."

"I'm glad," Molly told him. "I'm glad you have so many people you can depend on. So how did you two meet and how long have you been together."

Spencer and Safina took turns telling how they met.

"I never would have agreed if we hadn't come to an understanding. I will never be a House Omega and anybody trying to force me to become one will regret the day they were ever born. They would also bring the team down on their heads, as they're very protective of me, as you know. I swore to myself, I'd rather die then become what my father insisted I would become."

"I'm sorry your father told you that, Spencer," Molly said shaking her head.

"It's not your fault, Aunt Molly," Spencer said with a smile. "There's nothing you could have done as his attitude was too set. People have to want to change in order for that to happen and father never did."

"Do you want to stay for supper at least?" Molly asked.

"If it's okay with your husband, then sure," Safina said. "We don't want to inconvenience you or your mate."

"My husband should be home shortly," Molly said looking at the clock on the mantle. "So are you heading home tomorrow or you better stay for a few days?"

"We can stay for a few days as our children are being looked after by the nanny we hired and their uncle is also taking a hand. His children have fallen in love with ours already," Spencer said. "I've taken the next week off and I can get more if I needed. We each get 30 days a year and most of us never use all of it."

"As for me, I'm a physicist at my brother's company and he gave me as long as I needed knowing that this was important and made it okay with my supervisor," Safina said.

"I would love to meet your kids," Molly said looking wistful. "I miss my kids, but they're all grown-up now with careers of their own."

"I for one never imagined I'd find someone who would be understanding about the job I do. That was another thing I made sure that Safina understood before I agreed to mate with her and that is I would not give up my job."

"Yeah, it's hard to find an Alpha that understands, that you deserve your freedom to do what you want with your life. I didn't want to be just a House Omega either, so I can understand that desire very well. I finally met Malcolm and he was more understanding than I expected any Alpha to ever be. I expected him to demand that I give up my job, but he never did. Of course, my job was never dangerous like yours is Spencer, but still... If he had I never would have agreed to mate with him as I would've died inside."  
"He probably knew that if he is intelligent," Spencer suggested. "Yes, a lot of Alphas demand that an Omega quit whatever job they're working and that's not right at all. If they do you tell them no to the mating."

"We both got lucky that's all," Molly smiled. "I've been happy for a long time now."

"And I have just found my own happiness," Spencer smiled back. "It no longer hurts when I spend time with JJ's kids, who are my godchildren, or when I go up and visit my family up in Las Vegas and spend time with my sister's children."

Molly's husband Malcolm came in the door then and she introduced him to a nephew she never knew she had.

"Of course, stay for dinner," Malcolm said. "I have to admit I never met her brother, but from everything Molly's told me I wouldn't want to."

"No you wouldn't," Spencer agreed. "We've been estranged for a long time now. He said and did some things to a child that I'll never forgive him for."

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes," Molly said. "We have a cook, because I can't cook to save my life I'm afraid."

"I actually cook quite well," Spencer said. "I was used to taking care of myself once I grew up and I eat out so much when I'm out of town for work that I enjoy a good homecooked meal when I'm actually home, even if I have to prepare it."

"Yes, he's quite a decent cook," Safina said. "I can cook as well, so I always cook dinner when Spencer's not there. Sometimes we share duties if we are both home."

All of them chatted getting to know each other, as they headed to the dining room where dinner would be held.

"Hopefully, you can come up and see us, meet our children sometime soon," Spencer said.

"We should be able to manage that in a few weeks," Malcolm said. "I hate to say it, but I think William Reid is useless. I can't believe that Molly never knew she had other family. No offense," Malcolm added looking at Spencer.

"No offense taken, I promise. I'm kind of pissed off at him to that I never knew I had other family out there. He never once mentioned he had a sibling, but really it makes sense. Single births are so rare among our kind that I should've figured out a long time ago that he likely had a brother or sister. I'm not saying it was impossible it was only him, just that it wasn't likely."

"Well, at least we can get to know each other now and I would love to be your two siblings as well," Molly said cheerfully.

"Perhaps at Christmas," Spencer said. "The team isn't on standdown this year as we had that last year."

"So what do you do? Malcolm asked.

"I'm in the FBI," Spencer explained. "The behavioral analyst unit to be specific."

"That's a demanding job," Malcolm said impressed.

"Yes, it is, but as I was telling Aunt Molly here, I mostly enjoy it. You can't like everything about a job after all," Spencer explained. "The paperwork for instance is a pain, especially since the others, Derek Morgan in particular, try to foist off their paperwork on me."

"Why would they do that?" Molly asked.

"Because I read 20,000 words a minute and can have mine done way ahead of anyone else. He hasn't done that as much, after I got mated, but he used to do it all the time figuring I didn't have anything better to do. He hates doing paperwork, even more than I do and I can't really blame him, but at least he's being considerate now that I have a family."

"Neither can I," Malcolm acknowledged. "I get frustrated at portions of my job to."

"And so do I," Safina agreed.

"Everybody does, I'm sure," Molly said. "You may love what you do, but you can't love every aspect."

The four of them kept chatting for some time but finally Spencer and Safina took their leave.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Perhaps you can show us around the city. If not, then I'm sure we can find our own way," Safina suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Molly said smiling. "I know that Malcolm will be busy at least some of tomorrow, so he won't be joining us."

"You have a good time sweetie," Malcolm said kissing his wife's cheek.

"I'm sure we will," Molly said smiling, kissing his bearded cheek affectionately.

Finally, Spencer and Safina left and headed back to their hotel. Spencer was certainly happier than he had been in a long time and had been ever since he and Safina had started courting over a year ago. Life had just gotten better since. He now had a mate and a family, something he had wanted for a long time and he was going to do everything possible to keep the happiness he had found. He swore this silently, even as he and Safina climbed into their rental car and headed for their hotel.


End file.
